Laberinto de Sueño
by Yuki Vainilla
Summary: Él sabía quien era ella. Hermione Granger, la bruja más brillante de la era. Muerta hace un año. Ella no sabía quien era él y por qué comenzó a visitar la librería en que ella trabaja. (Dramione) EWE -Terminado-
1. La chica que murió

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **Ojala fuese dueña de Harry Potter, así Dramione sería canon y Draco tendría una historia de redención, pero pertenece a JKR. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo. Es mi primera vez en este fandom, espero salga bien. Será una historia pequeña, 8 capítulos cortos y el final es agridulce.

* * *

La última vez que Draco Malfoy vio a Hermione Granger, fue siete días después de su juicio, en un ataúd transparente, con un vestido blanco que ella jamás hubiese decidido usar mientras se encontraba con vida. No es que él supiese sus gustos personales pero habiendo compartido durante seis años en Hogwarts, él sabía que ella no era una chica a la que le gustase usar ese tipo de prendas.

Era una situación increíble estar en su funeral considerando que una semana antes la había visto con vida, con sus rizos atroces y una sonrisa autosuficiente al lograr lo que quería ante el Wizengamot.

Después de la guerra, los Malfoy enfrentaron la justicia y gracias a las declaraciones de dos tercios del trío dorado y una buena cantidad de galeones en el caso de su padre, su familia no tuvo que pasar por Azkaban. El niño que vivió tomó como una cruzada personal el salvar a su madre de la prisión por haber mentido al Señor Oscuro a los ojos, sin titubear, diciendo que Potter estaba muerto, lo cual permitió la victoria del lado de la luz. Así su madre había logrado ser considerada inocente de todo cargo. Su propio juicio, un par de días después, sorprendió al contar con la declaración del Héroe del mundo mágico, detallando como Draco bajó su varita e iba a aceptar la ayuda de Dumbledore antes de ser interceptado por el resto de los mortífagos aquella lejana noche en la Torre de Astronomía, habiendo sido testigo de lo ocurrido gracias a una capa de invisibilidad.

Las palabras del niño que vivió dos veces fueron entendibles para Draco, considerándolas un agradecimiento a Narcissa, su madre, siendo el mejor hombre al dejar atrás años de animosidad por la mujer que de alguna manera hizo posible su victoria y fue por ello que ver a la Chica Dorada en todo su esplendor declarando a su favor ante todos esos magos logró asombrarlo.

Hermione Granger no tenía motivos para testificar por él. FDraco había sido su verdugo personal durante su época escolar y la chica fue torturada en su propia casa por su propia tía mientras él sólo se quedó mirando sin hacer nada, conteniendo desesperado el deseo interno que tenía de ayudarlos a escapar, esperando que la maldita Orden fuese a salvarlos. Aunque eso ella no lo sabía, no tenía como saberlo a menos que Potter hubiese encontrado la forma de leer pensamientos. A pesar de su historia en común, ahí se encontraba ella, con su cabello indómito y sus palabras feroces, tratando de convencer al Wizengamot que él fue una víctima de la guerra y de la educación desfavorable de su familia, que no conocía otra forma de vivir y aún así, para ella, Malfoy cuestionó a Voldemort al no reconocerlos en la mansión, dándoles tiempo para conseguir escapar.

Draco Malfoy levantó una ceja ante las declaración de la bruja, a sabiendas que él jamás sería el héroe que ella trataba de dibujar ante aquellos jurados vestidos de purpura. No era un maldito Gryffindor. Se sintió como una criatura mágica que necesitaba ser liberada ante los ojos de la chica, como un maldito elfo domestico. Él era la nueva cruzada de la heroína de guerra y el Wizengamot actuó en consecuencia, condenando al joven heredero a reparaciones económicas que no harían mella en su fortuna y a un año de magia vigilada a cargo del auror en entrenamiento Harry Potter, que se ofreció a dicha tarea. Después de todo, de acuerdo a las apasionadas palabras de Granger, él sólo era menor de edad al momento de ayudar al ingreso de los mortífagos a Hogwarts y no participó en actividades al servicio de Voldemort.

Al menos no actividades con resultado favorable a su Señor después de fallar en las dos misiones que le otorgó. Pero eso tampoco lo sabía ella y menos el Wizengamot.

Decir que Draco Malfoy se encontraba humillado era un hecho fácilmente comprobable. Sus puños apretados, su frente en alto y su cara generalmente inexpresiva era prueba de ello. Su madre lo abrazó de manera aprisionante mientras en su mente Slytherin no comprendía los motivos que tendrían sus enemigos para defenderlo de manera tan desinteresada y en medio de gritos de algunos magos que veían con asombro su liberación e intentos desesperados de la prensa por conseguir sus primeras declaraciones tratando de arrebatarlo de los brazos desesperados de Narcissa, fue que vio a sus nuevos salvadores abandonar el lugar sin cruzar palabras con él. Ni siquiera una mirada de Potter y sólo un vistazo fugaz por parte de Granger.

En aquel momento, Draco vio que todo sucedió después como un borrón. Su madre tomó su mano y lo llevó al punto de aparición para llegar a la paz de la Mansión familiar. Le tomaría una semana completa poder volver a su vida y rememorar lo ocurrido con detalles que en aquel momento fueron insignificantes, como lo delgada que se encontraba la nacida muggle, sus notables ojeras y su cabello más revuelto de lo normal, los detalles que a raíz de los acontecimientos actuales, se vio obligado a recordar y atesorar esos pequeños regalos de su memoria traidora. Es por ello, se dijo, que frente al ataúd que ahora albergaba el cuerpo de Hermione Granger, sintió la necesidad de tener un gira tiempo para poder agradecer el haberle liberado de una vida en Azkaban antes de su prematura defunción. Ella realmente lo había ayudado de manera desinterada.

Fue toda una sorpresa en la comunidad mágica la repentina muerte de la bruja más brillante de su generación, al ser atacada por un desconocido en medio del Callejón Diagon después de una compra de libros en Flourish y Blotts, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. La familia Malfoy se enteró mientras desayunaban, a raíz del Profeta, que mostraba una imagen de Ronald Weasley, el novio de la chica, llorando desesperado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inmóvil de la bruja.

\- No puedo creer que permitan algo así – manifestó su madre, indignada, mientras bebía su té – ese tipo de imágenes brutales no debiesen publicarse en el periódico.

Draco simplemente asintió sin poder dejar de mirar aquella imagen. Eran los rizos de los que tantas veces se había burlado, no había duda de ello, sin poder creer que Hermione Granger se encontraba muerta.

\- Ninguno de nosotros está a salvo mientras los sangre sucia estén ahí afuera – fueron las palabras de su padre.

Draco no entendió el razonamiento de su padre. No aún. Pasarían varias semanas para comprender el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

Así fue como una semana después de su juicio, Draco Malfoy se encontraba usando sus mejores túnicas negras en el funeral de la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, tomando el brazo de su madre, mientras Potter y Weasley se encontraban llorando a su amiga fallecida. Potter se encontraba completamente serio, abrazado por su novia comadreja que lloraba en su hombro. Weasley, por su parte, estaba aferrado al ataúd de la chica, hasta que su madre decidió alejarlo de allí.

A medida que la gente comenzaba a dejar el lugar, se él se acercó al ataúd con cautela, dando un pequeño movimiento con su cabeza en reconocimiento a Potter, con una sensación de abatimiento perforando su cuerpo, y la miró, con aquel vestido blanco, sus mejillas sin el rosa que las caracterizaba, sus ojos castaños cerrados y sus labios fríos.

Una semana antes ella manifestaba círculos negros bajo sus ojos, mucho más delgada y apoyada en Harry Potter como si fuese un bastón. Ella no estaba bien pero estaba viva y él, a pesar de sus años de animosidad, definitivamente la prefería viva.

El mundo mágico cambio después de su muerte.

El terror de apoderó poco a poco de la población, la inseguridad de salir del hogar y encontrar la muerte en manos desconocidas como Hermione fue un sentimiento generalizado. El miedo comenzó a movilizar a la gente.

Draco pensó que el mundo mágico perdió la calidez que alguna vez tuvo. Veía el miedo en los ojos de los magos, el mismo miedo paralizante que él sintió bajo la mirada del Señor Tenebroso.

La opinión de los magos en general fue que los mortífagos y el mismisimo Innombrable existieron debido a los nacidos muggles. Sin ellos, la guerra no hubiese separado familias, no habrían muertos y no se hubiese derrumbado su mundo. Los puristas de sangre comenzaron una campaña de desconfianza en sus círculos que expandieron a través de susurros, llevando a la gente a temer y el miedo puede llevar a las personas a cometer los actos más atroces.

\- La muerte de Hermione Granger no debe ser en vano – aclamó Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia ante el Wizengamot – nos servirá de lección como nuestra comunidad no está aún preparada para los nacidos de muggles ¡Es nuestro deber protegerlos! – exclamó en medio de aplausos.

Draco Malfoy no entendió como se llegó a tal conjetura pero pudo comprender las palabras de su padre aquel día en que se enteró de la muerte de Granger.

La muerte de la más conocida nacida muggle durante la guerra llevó a la eliminación de los mismos del Mundo Mágico. Ella luchaba por la inclusión en su mundo y sin embargo, había logrado el efecto contrario al desaparecer. Con rapidez extraordinaria, se sancionó la llamada Ley de Reubicación que fue un éxito ante los ojos de la comunidad. Todos los nacidos muggles podían elegir entre ser obliviados y devueltos al mundo muggle con recuerdos modificados, que crearían para su reinserción, o ser llevados a Azkaban como terroristas. Los niños de once años no serían llevados a Hogwarts hasta que no existiesen riesgos para su existencia.

No había opciones reales para ellos.

Su padre, si bien se encontraba bajo arresto domiciliario, se había enterado que quienes se oponían no eran llevados a Azkaban, si no que se les sumía en el encantamiento a la fuerza y se les reasignaba con los muggles, implantando falsos recuerdos de una "vida normal".

El Profeta fue documentando el progreso de la legislación, mostrando los avances que el Ministro lograba con sus leyes y ganando la simpatía del pueblo.

Draco creía que si Hermione Granger estuviese viva, esa ley jamás hubiese sido aprobada. Draco Malfoy podía imaginar como ella hubiese luchado ante el Wizengamot de la misma forma en que luchaba por la libertad de los elfos domésticos y los derechos de los hombres lobos, con furia en su mirar y claridad absoluta en su voz, con la frente en alto y el cabello revuelto. Sin embargo, sin ella, no había nadie que luchará contra el exilio. Los nacidos muggles no tenían voz que los represente y pronto, fueros expulsados de la magia.

\- Si hubiese sabido que un Ministro miembro de la Orden iba a expulsar a los sangre sucia – dijo una vez su padre, con alegría en su voz – jamás hubiese apoyado al Señor Tenebroso.

Draco sintió estremecerse ante sus dichos.

El Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces se convirtió en una sombra de lo que fue. La valentía de Gryffindor fue aplacada y se transformó en un títere del Ministerio, apresando a todos quienes se encontraban en contra de las reformas de Kingsley. Sin su mejor amiga, él no sintió la fuerza para luchar contra la Ley de Reubicación. Su amigo pelirrojo desapareció de la vida pública y se recluyó en la casa de sus padres.

El Ministerio comenzó rápidamente a llenarse de simpatizantes del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, ocupando puestos de importancia en el Ministerio y sólo los Mortífagos marcados fueron encerrados en Azkaban, donde ya los dementores no podían infundir miedo y como Draco creía, podrían escapar nuevamente.

Con los meses, y bajo la incredulidad de Draco, el Mundo Mágico comenzó a prosperar. Ya no existían líneas divisoras entre los magos al eliminar a los nacidos muggles y la sola mención de ellos, era un tema prohibido socialmente.

Los mestizos decidieron apoyar la nueva legislación, por miedo a ser los siguientes expulsados.

El miedo era una herramienta poderosa que terminó logrando su cometido.

Draco Malfoy regresó a Hogwarts a terminar su séptimo año, tratando de pasar desapercibido, evitando los problemas e incluso rogando a la Directora McGonagall que le permita tomar Estudios Muggles como prueba personal que había dejado de creer en los prejuicios en base a la sangre, como asimismo, en memoria de la fallecida profesora Charity Burbage y aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, también de Hermione Granger. McGonagall asintió en comprensión. Aún así, su regreso no fue fácil. Sus compañeros lo evitaban, los más jóvenes le temían y la mitad de su casa no regresó inmediatamente después de la guerra.

Muchas veces se distraía mirando la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando la salvaje cabellera ausente.

Las clases se sentían vacías sin la molesta voz de la sabelotodo.

La Biblioteca estaba incompleta sin la visión de ella estudiando en su mesa preferida.

Aquel lugar ya no era el Howgarts que él extrañaba.

Al terminar su año, habiéndose graduado como el mejor de su generación ante la ausencia de su rival académica, tomó la decisión de ir a visitar la casa de la leona a fin de dar cierre al vacío que sentía en su interior. No iría a la tumba donde sus restos se encontraban, pues temía ser sorprendido en el lugar y ello traería problemas a los que no quería exponerse. La casa de la infancia de la chica era mucho más segura para acudir, pues nadie sabía donde ella vivía. Nadie excepto él, el encargado por el Señor Tenebroso de asesinar a su familia. Si ella lo hubiese sabido, que Draco Malfoy tenía aquella misión para redimirse después del fracaso de la Torre de Astronomía, jamás hubiese testificado en su nombre. No importaba que de todas maneras le falló a su Señor al encontrar la casa vacía, sin pertenencias personales de ella ni sus padres.

_Chica lista._

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta lo que la chica había hecho. El Ministerio no lo hubiese autorizado, la Orden no lo hubiese permitido con falsas promesas de protección, así que debió haber sido ella quien se arriesgaría a algo así con tal de mantenerlos con vida. El amor puro que ella sentía por sus progenitores los había salvado.

Draco esta vez observó la fachada de la casa, tratando de reunir el coraje suficiente para volver a entrar al lugar. La primera vez que estuvo ahí, dos años atrás, soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio al encontrar el lugar vacío. Ahora se sentía mágicamente atado en la puerta sin poder moverse, aunque no había magia involucrada.

Atravesó la entrada después de varios minutos de vacilación y se dirigió a la habitación de paredes lilas que imaginó que perteneció a su rival. Juraría por su magia que aún podía sentir la esencia de Granger, ese aroma dulzón cercano a vainilla en el ambiente. Allí, Draco Malfoy se derrumbo por primera vez desde el día en que fueron atrapados y llevados a su hogar. Su mascara cayó de su rostro y la amargura escondida lo inundó.

\- Lo siento – dijo mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos – siento haberte llamado Sangre sucia, siento haberte molestado todos estos años y lo que más lamento es no haberte agradecido a tiempo que lucharas por mi libertad.

Se desplomó llorando en el piso, despeinando su cabello platino, recordando a la chica de cabello castaño ingobernable, recordando lo abatida que se veía aquel lejano día en su juicio. como se arrepentía de sus pecados anteriores, de no haberse disculpado a tiempo, de no haber agradecido en la oportunidad correcta.

Se quedó en aquella casa toda la tarde, aspirando el aroma que le recordaba a ella. Rememoró la primera vez que la insultó, la vez que apareció deslumbrante en su vestido azul en el baile de Yule en cuarto año, la ferocidad con la que enfrentó a Umbridge y el dolor en sus facciones al ser torturada por Bellatrix.

\- Tú no debías morir Granger – dijo finalmente, secando sus lágrimas – desearía poder regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien, poder salvarte.

Ella no debía morir.

Imaginó una vida donde se hubiese acercado de manera humilde a Potter aquel primer año, una vida donde hubiesen sido amigos. Sería una buena vida. Con amistades reales y el cariño de amigos.

\- Quizás en otro universo – fue su reflexión.

Habiendo estado ya todo el día fuera de su hogar, decidió dar unas vueltas por los alrededores muggles cercanos al Callejón Diagon antes de regresar. Nunca lo había hecho antes y nadie sabría de sus acciones. Después de todo, su padre suponía que el siguiente paso del nuevo Ministro sería aislar completamente el mundo mágico. Al menos eso era lo que Lucius esperaba.

Sus pies lo llevaron a un área concurrida por muggles a tres calles de Diagon, donde una espesa cabellera castaña llamó su atención. Su cerebro le dijo que era imposible, que él mismo vio su cuerpo helado, pero sus pies tomaron la decisión por él de seguir a la muchacha que podría parecer una doble de Granger.

_No puede ser._

_No puede ser ella._

Los latidos de su corazón triplicaron su velocidad y Draco aceleró su caminar hasta que vio aquel arbusto llamado cabello ingresando a un café muggle, armándose de un valor desconocido para él, espero a las afueras del llamado Starbucks con cautela, vigilando a la chica que parecía haber robado el cabello de Granger y cuando la vio salir con un vaso en su mano, pudo reconocer claramente quien era la dueña mientras ingresaba con prisa a una librería muggle.

Reconocería en cualquier lugar esos ojos, esos pómulos, esa nariz. La había odiado demasiado tiempo para olvidar su rostro.

_Ella estaba viva._

Hermione Granger estaba viva y Draco Malfoy sólo fue capaz de hacer lo que mejor sabía, huir corriendo del lugar para encerrarse en su mansión fría.


	2. El chico que despertó

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **Quiero ser dueña de HP pero no, no lo soy, es la seca JKR. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo. Si fuese mía, Draco saldría sin camisa en las últimas películas.

Y no tengo Beta, así que me disculpo por cualquier error que se pueda encontrar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se apareció en su hogar ancestral y sin dirigir palabra alguna con sus padres, que lo miraron con resignación, se encerró en su habitación a pensar en lo que había visto hace unos instantes.

Reconocería a la chica de cabello infernal en cualquier lugar.

Había crecido atento a ella y sus amigos, durante seis largos años, no perdiendo de vista cada movimiento que realizaban con la esperanza de poder usarlo como propulsor de sus constantes burlas. La discreción Slytherin, sus agudos sentidos y su capacidad de analizar cada detalle fueron una gran ayuda. Conocía cada pincelada de su rostro, desde las pequeñas pecas en su nariz hasta la profundidad de sus ojos, debido a horas de meticulosa observación buscando defectos con el fin de humillarla. Y sin olvidar que el rostro de Granger sumido en el máximo dolor a manos de su tía Bellatrix, bañado en lágrimas, era su pesadilla recurrente en las noches de congoja.

Debía de ser ella.

Draco no sabía si la castaña tenía una hermana gemela idéntica a la chica, pero lo descartaba rotundamente. Hubiese sido algo de notorio conocimiento si una hermana fuese bruja y la otra una simple muggle siendo gemelas. Esas cosas se comentaban en el mundo mágico ¿cierto? Definitivamente si no fue una alucinación, debía de ser Hermione Granger. No se sentía lo suficiente trastornado para imaginar a otra chica con el rostro de ella.

Empero, ¿Por qué se encontraba en el mundo muggle? Sabía que Granger se sentía especial siendo bruja, así que no entendía porque estaría alejada de su mundo. Y lo más importante, él la vio muerta, estuvo en su funeral, estaba ahí viendo llorar a cara rajada y la comadreja. Era imposible que Hermione Granger se encontrase con vida. El mundo mágico por completo fue testigo de las fotografías del día de su muerte.

Draco llevó su mano derecha a su cabello y lo desordenó, frustrado. Lo más probable es que luego de la estresante situación a la que se sometió de manera voluntaria visitando la casa de la chica, su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas y la alucinó.

Sí, eso debe ser lo que ocurrió. Hermione Granger estaba muerta, enterrada. Él se la imaginó luego de intentar purgar de su alma la culpa que sentía por años de acoso y falta de agradecimiento antes de su fallecimiento. Definitivamente transtornado.

Con ello en mente, se tranquilizó, suspiró y llamó a un elfo domestico para que le trajese la cena a su habitación. Ni siquiera había almorzado ese día. Otro motivo más para creer que se estaba imaginando a la chica. A veces la fatiga puede provocar cosas extrañas. Apagando los pensamientos de encontrarse loco que lo atacaban de manera esporádica, se recostó dispuesto a dormir y olvidar lo sucedido.

Esa noche, sus sueños estuvieron inundados de Granger pidiéndole ayuda pero no se parecía a ella. Su piel era gris y sus labios morados, aunque su cabello seguía siendo ingobernable, encontrándose de pie en el mismo salón donde fue torturada en su mansión. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de caer al piso brutalmente, emitiendo un sonido espantoso al golpear su cráneo. Intentó correr a prestarle ayuda, pero sus piernas no se podían mover. Estaba paralizado, al igual que aquel día de Pascua. En ese estado inmovilizado, vio como el cabello de ella empezaba a mancharse con sangre y su cuerpo a convulsionar.

\- ¡Ustedes me hicieron esto Malfoy! – Le gritaba entre espasmos con sus ojos cerrados – ¡Ustedes me mataron!

\- No Granger – intentó decir aún sin poder moverse, en un susurro inaudible – no fui yo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Lord Voldemort, que sostenía su varita de espino con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, la misma varita con la que Potter lo derrotó, con rostro orgulloso al levantar su mano apuntando a la chica.

\- Lo has logrado Draco Malfoy – siseó el Innombrable, sonriendo – hemos acabado con los sangre sucia, ¡tal como soñaste desde que eras niño!

\- ¡No! – Gritó en respuesta, ejerciendo fuerza en sus piernas para moverse – ¡No es esto lo que yo quería!

\- ¿No lo es? – Preguntó el maestro de su padre - ¿No deseaste la muerte de esta impura desde que tenías 13 años?

**¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia!**

Su propia voz juvenil interrumpió en el salón, rememorando las palabras que alguna vez emitió con orgullo y autosuficiencia. Miró a Granger, abatida en su piso, tal como aquella ocasión, con desesperación. La vio dejar de moverse, cerrar los ojos y poco a poco, dejar de respirar.

\- No la salvaste entonces – dijo Voldemort riendo – y tampoco la protegiste ahora.

Cayó al suelo golpeando sus rodillas fuertemente, sin dejar de mirar a la chica muerta.

Cuando se despertó a medianoche, retorciéndose en sus sabanas, con su cuerpo empapado en sudor, sabía que sería en vano intentar seguir durmiendo. La luna llena brillaba a través de las cortinas de su habitación, iluminando su cama. Se quedó quieto, levantando su brazo para observar la mancha gris que quedo en el lugar donde se encontraba su marca oscura. Había tomado malas decisiones en su vida, siguiendo las órdenes de su padre, del Lord Tenebroso, incluso las de su madre, aunque fuesen emitidas con amor.

Ya no más. Era el momento de tomar sus propias decisiones y seguir sus instintos.

Él iría al día siguiente a buscar a Hermione Granger.

Empezaría a buscarla en la librería en la que la vio entrar. Si era la pelo escoba real, era bastante obvio que pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo rodeada de libros, tal como lo hacía en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, donde la podía encontrar en su tiempo libre de clases y de los zoquetes que tenía de amigos. Después de encontrarla, no sabía cómo seguiría su plan, pero confiaba lo suficiente en su astucia para idear algo en el momento.

Desayunó con sus padres, los que poco a poco se comportaban como antes de la guerra, en un pequeño comedor en el ala sur de la mansión. El gran comedor no volvió a ser tocado. Narcissa no se atrevía a entrar al lugar y su padre, con su magia atada un año más, no estaba dispuesto tampoco a arriesgarse a alguna maldición residual que el Señor Oscuro dejó en el lugar.

\- Lucius – dijo su madre, sosteniendo su taza de té – ¿Cómo van las negociaciones para recuperar tu puesto en el Ministerio? – preguntó, bebiendo de la fina porcelana.

\- Muy pronto querida – respondió ante la sorpresa de su hijo – la mayoría de los traidores de sangre están colapsados con el trabajo que los inmundos expulsados les legaron, por lo que pronto seré llamado a recuperar lo que legítimamente me pertenece.

Draco apretó sus puños bajo la mesa. Hermione Granger peleó una guerra y fue torturada en su casa para que este tipo de situaciones ocurriesen.

Fue en vano. Podía verlo en su propia familia. Su padres, seguidores del infeliz mestizo que fue capaz de amenazarlos en su hogar, habían vuelto a sus antiguas costumbres y poco a poco recuperaban su vida anterior al regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Podía escucharlos hablar con la misma repugnancia a los nacidos muggles que alguna vez le había fascinado.

¿Cómo podían seguir creyendo que los nacidos de muggles y mestizos eran inferiores cuando la bruja más brillante no tenía sangre mágica familiar en sus venas y los últimos siete años fue una guerra entre dos mestizos poderosos?

Se excuso al terminar su desayuno e informó a sus padres que no lo esperasen para el almuerzo.

\- ¿Alguna joven ha capturado tu interés? – preguntó su madre, curiosa, creyendo que quizás almorzaría con alguna bruja de sangre pura de refinados modales.

\- No de la manera que crees m,adre – respondió besando la mejilla de Narcissa antes de salir de la Mansión.

Se dirigió al Callejón Diagon, deteniéndose unos momentos fuera de Sortilegios Weasley. La insoportable comadreja debería encontrarse ahí. Según lo que había leído en el periódico, luego de abandonar su entrenamiento de auror comenzó trabajar con uno de sus hermanos intercambiables. Si la chica de ayer era Hermione Granger, el pobretón estaría feliz de recuperar a su novia. Era lo correcto, se dijo Draco suspirando, mientras emprendió camino a Londres muggle a encontrar a la bruja.

Al llegar a la librería, se dedicó a observar cuidadosamente el lugar. No se parecía en nada a Flourish y Blotts aunque definitivamente era un sitio que Hermione Granger amaría. Era un lugar mucho más sencillo y definitivamente muggle. La pintura se encontraba descuidada, el paso del tiempo evidenciaba que no era algo moderno, y fuera de la puerta, había una pequeña campanita. Draco se quedó en la esquina, observando con cuidado, a sabiendas que podría ser un desperdicio de su tiempo, ya sea que no fuese Granger o que el día de hoy no concurriese al lugar.

Afortunadamente para él, como regalo de Salazar, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. La vio llegar utilizando una de esas prendas que las mujeres muggles ocupaban con regularidad, vaqueros, pensó, junto con un abrigo purpura. Su cabello caía desordenado por su rostro y entró a la librería con la misma actitud con la que ingresaba a la biblioteca de Hogwarts: como si fuese un santuario. Espero unos minutos para verla salir y seguirla, pero la chica no apareció. Luego una media hora, decidió que era momento se idear un nuevo plan.

Se decidió por ingresar a la librería, haciendo sonar la campanilla que se encontraba en la puerta y se sorprendió con su interior. Contrario a su fachada, el lugar se encontraba en perfecto orden, con libros en perfecto estado ordenados en blancos estantes alrededor de las paredes, con pequeños muebles en el centro, donde libros más coloridos, posiblemente infantiles, se encontraban rodeados de asientos con esponjosos cojines. El aroma a libros nuevos lo inundó cuando tomó una bocanada de aire, llenado sus pulmones y dándole una sensación de bienestar. Justo frente a la entrada, un poco alejado, se encontraba un mostrador donde la mismísima Princesa de Gryffindor se encontraba ordenado unos libros.

\- Bienvenido a Libros Preston – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras dejaba los libros en sus manos a un costado de un mueble a su izquierda - ¿Estas buscando algo en especifico? – le preguntó ella.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Hermione Granger.

Draco sintió una molesta presión en su pecho, ahogándolo, mientras su vista estaba dirigida a la chica frente a él.

_Calma Draco, eres un Slytherin, puedes superar esto._

\- Por ahora miraré – respondió con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesites – le contestó la chica alegre – me indicas.

Era ella.

Pero al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Físicamente era Hermione Granger. Era su cabello molesto, su nariz pequeña, sus pómulos y sus pecas, su cuerpo delgado y su voz con tono mandón. Pero al mismo tiempo, Hermione Granger jamás sería amable con él, no le hubiese mostrado una sonrisa amable ni ofrecido su ayuda. No con la historia en común que los unía. Parecía como si hubiese sido obliviada.

_¿Acaso el Ministerio…?_

No puede ser. Ella era amiga del Ministro, la mejor amiga del niño que vivió. Nadie se atrevería a hacerle algo así. Sin embargo, no podía omitir que su muerte cambió el mundo mágico. Ella hubiese sido la principal detractora de las nuevas legislaciones, un enemigo poderoso para los nuevos poderes post guerra.

Draco recorrió el lugar, lanzando miradas sigilosas a la chica mientras fingía leer los títulos de los libros. No conocía ninguno de los libros muggles del lugar. Era el momento de usar su astucia.

\- Disculpa – dijo a la chica, capturando su atención – creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda.

\- Sí, por su puesto, - respondió alegre – es mi trabajo.

\- Estoy buscando un regalo para una conocida – enunció con cuidado, capturando cada expresión de la chica – es una mujer especial, brillante, decidida y muy inteligente – no, no hay reconocimiento en ella – le gusta mucho leer, así que no se que podría comprarle, pues posiblemente tiene su propia librería a disposición.

\- Bueno – respondió con brillo en sus ojos, posiblemente al emocionarse al hablar de tu tema favorito – si es una lectora consumada los libros clásicos puede que ya los tenga, por lo que en ese caso te recomiendo algo más actual o, ¿Quizás le gusten libros históricos? – Consultó excitada, con brillo en sus ojos marrones – en ese caso te recomiendo…

Draco le sonrió mientras dejaba de escuchar su discurso. Ella era Hermione Granger, pues aunque le esté sonriendo a Draco Malfoy en este momento, su amor por los libros soportaría incluso ser un encantamiento de memoria, emocionada ante la tarea de dar su opinión respecto a que podría una persona leer.

\- Creo que tendré que consultar a un amigo en común que libro le gustaría – le dijo el muchacho cuando ella terminó de hablar – no quiero hacer un regalo equivocado, a pesar que es para una simple conocida.

Buena forma de evitar pasar vergüenza al no tener dinero muggle.

\- Creo que es una maravillosa idea – le respondió la castaña – sería una compra responsable.

\- Muchas gracias por tu maravillosa atención – Draco se felicitó internamente por su actitud, hablando con ella de manera educada como nunca lo había hecho antes – espero no sonar irrespetuoso, pero ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? – preguntó con cautela, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos – me gustaría dejar una felicitación al dueño del lugar.

\- Mi nombre es Hermione Puckle – respondió, levantando su mano para estrecharla con el rubio – y soy trabajadora de medio tiempo.

_¿Puckle? ¿Qué clase de apellido frívolo es ese?_

\- Draco Malfoy - indica, tomando su mano por primera vez desde que se conocen, dando su verdadero nombre, aún buscando la chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos de Granger – y volveré, lo prometo.

Ella le sonríe mientras él se acerca al mostrador a dejar un comentario en el libro de visitas, usando uno de esos extraños artefactos vistos en Estudios Muggles para escribir que no necesitan tinta y decide volver con dinero muggle al día siguiente.

Él descifraría el misterio de la muerte y olvido de la bruja más brillante de su era.

Vuelve al Callejón Diagon, satisfecho de haber encontrado a la chica antes del almuerzo. Con calma, se dirige al Caldero Chorreante dispuesto a calmar su apetito. El lugar ha mejorado bastante desde que la hufflepuff Abott lo adquirió. Aún sigue siendo sucio, no debe malentenderse, pero en tiempos de necesidad, resulta bastante cómodo alimentarse ahí. La comida es buena y nadie se le acerca desde el fin de la guerra.

Analiza con cuidado lo ocurrido. Definitivamente la chica fue obliviada. No entiende los motivos, pero fue un trabajo cuidadoso, ella sigue teniendo su personalidad sabelotodo, aunque falta la chispa que tenía, aquella que la llevaba a enfrentarse a él a pesar de ser un ser superior, como se consideraba asimismo. La muchacha en la librería no había luchado con él, ni lo había mirado con desprecio. La leona Gryffindor no estaba ahí. Le habló de libros con emoción y lo atendió con educación pero no lo confrontó.

Sabía que su siguiente paso sería hablar con Potter.

El niño que vivió dos veces era su mejor amigo. Él merecía saber que la chica estaba viva. Bueno, Weasley también, pero por ahora no necesitaba al pelirrojo en sus planes. Su excesiva impulsividad sería algo difícil de controlar y Draco sabía que con las palabras adecuadas, Potter sería más manejable si quería descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo con el gusano de biblioteca.

Cara Rajada se encuentra haciendo trabajando de auror en el Ministerio. Mientras Draco volvió a Hogwarts para terminar su educación, Potter y Weasley fueron aceptados en el programa de entrenamiento, aún sin haber terminado sus estudios, debido a sus actos heroicos en la guerra. Lo que hace ser el salvador del mundo. Se dirige al Ministerio y se sorprende de caras familiares en él. Pansy Parkinson se encuentra en tacones con carpetas detrás de un mago que no reconoce. Puede ver también a Goyle custodiando a lo que parece ser una persona a un interrogatorio. Al subir al ascensor, se topa con Blaise Zabini, con ropas de auror en entrenamiento.

Su padre tiene razón, el Ministerio está corrupto.

Draco ya no habla con sus antiguos compañeros de colegio. Comenzó a distanciarse en su sexto año, y después de la guerra, después de la muerte de Granger, se mantiene aislado en su mansión y sólo sale de allí para trámites específicos. Sus amigos, o más bien sus ex compinches estudiantiles, lo abandonaron cuando su familia salió en libertad mientras ellos veían sus familiares encarcelados o muertos. Era una paria social.

Golpea por cortesía la oficina Harry Potter, encontrándolo sumido en archivos con el ceño fruncido, levantando la vista para ver quien ingresó a su lugar de trabajo. Todos conocen que el niño que vivió no es muy dado a la lectura, por lo que está debe ser una actividad que no es de su agrado.

Sabía que Potter había cambiado desde la muerte de Granger. Sabía que el chico no volvió a ser el mismo y lo comprobó al ver el cadáver viviente frente a él. Potter se veía incluso más delgado que cuando los Carroñeros lo llevaron a su mansión. Con profundos surcos morados bajo sus ojos e incipientes arrugas en su frente, el rostro de Potter parecía varios años mayor.

\- Malfoy – escupió, tirando los archivos en su escritorio – ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – Preguntó cruzando sus brazos – no creo que vengas a decir hola.

\- Hermione Granger está viva – escupió Draco, sin querer demorar el tema que lo tenía frente a su enemigo estudiantil.

\- ¡Estas demente! – Gritó Potter, mostrando su acostumbrada impulsividad – te vi en el funeral, sabes que ella no está con nosotros.

\- ¡Potter la vi! – Contestó Malfoy furioso – estaba en Londres Muggle y la vi.

No daría detalles aún de donde la encontró.

\- Nunca imaginé que después de lo que hice por ti y por tu madre, vendrías a lastimarme así – reprendió el Gryffindor – eres enfermo Malfoy.

\- Potter – masculló intentando que la calma volviese a dominarlo – no estaría aquí si no fuese con las más puras intenciones.

\- Siempre has sido un hijo de puta – contestó Potter con ira en sus ojos – pero uno honesto – suspiró mirando el piso – puedo creer que piensas haber visto a Hermione, pero sé que es imposible, así que por favor Malfoy, abandona esa estúpida idea y deja descansar la memoria de mi amiga en paz.

Draco no necesitó más palabras para irse de allí.

\- Era ella Potter –fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar al chico que vivió, escuchando como sus sollozos llenaban el lugar antes de un encantamiento de silencio sellase la oficina.

Draco tenía otra idea de cómo terminaría esta reunión, sin embargo, pudo haber sido peor. Por lo menos Potter no intentó asesinarlo esta vez.


	3. La vida que encontró

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **No tengo nada de Harry Potter que me produzca dinero en mi cuenta bancaria. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

* * *

El niño que vivió fue una pérdida de tiempo. Al parecer estaba tan cegado en el dolor que no podía pensar racionalmente.

_Estúpidos Gryffindors apasionados._

Draco pensaba que Potter lo escucharía, después de todo la chica era su mejor amiga así que si trabajaban en equipo usarían su cerebro superior y la fama del salvador para que juntos idearan un plan para devolver a Granger donde pertenece. Porque aunque nunca antes lo creyó posible, en este momento estaba absolutamente convencido que Granger pertenece al mundo mágico, no a ese sangriento mundo sin magia.

¿Cómo era posible que la bruja más brillante de la era viviese sin su mayor orgullo? Como Slytherin, Draco sabía que el orgullo era importante y él podía entender que Granger estuviese orgullosa de sus dotes mágicos por sobre el resto, jactándose de ello al responder en todas sus clases.

Quizás sus padres no hubiesen sido mágicos, pero el talento en la niña era reconocible. Su sólo poder, su inteligencia, su capacidad de rápido raciocinio, incluso su corazón bondadoso era una bofetada en todas las creencias puristas que su familia le había inculcado. Sus calificaciones no eran un regalo por ser la mascota de los profesores, su fama no era por ser la mejor amiga del niño que vivió y su capacidad mágica no era una cosa lograda sólo con sus extenuantes hábitos de estudio.

¡La niña sobrevivió al Cruciatus repetido de su tía!

Él mismo había sido víctima de aquella maldición imperdonable al no matar a Dumbledore, lo que lo llevó a una semana en cama, recuperándose del padecimiento en su musculatura y manteniendo dolores en sus articulaciones por varios meses. En cambio ella estaba en un campo de batalla lanzando hechizos con la gracia de un hada unas semanas después luchando por su lugar en el mundo mágico.

No había sido fácil para Draco Malfoy llegar a acuerdo con dichos pensamientos. Una vida llena de prejuicios basados en la sangre no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana. ¡Ni siquiera un hufflepuf y su amable corazón cambiaría de parecer tan rápido! Para él, había sido un largo camino que inició en sexto año, con los primeros cuestionamientos a la magia de Hermione Granger y su no parentesco con el famoso pocionero Héctor Dagworth-Granger. Si la chica decía que no eran parientes, él no la cuestionaría. Conociéndola, ella debió haber investigado de manera completa y exhaustiva su árbol familiar, comparándolo detenidamente con el del fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones. Un parentesco oculto debido a un squibs hubiese explicado su talento, pero ella misma, con la frente en alto y orgullosa, lo descartó.

Hermione Granger se ganó su derecho a vivir en el mundo mágico y Draco Malfoy lo había aceptado incluso antes que ella testificase en su juicio.

Proceder sin la ayuda del salvador del mundo mágico sería difícil, pero no imposible. Sin Potter, tendría que seguir las reglas para evitar meterse en algún problema. Rememoró todo lo que sabía del chico este último tiempo. Después de la muerte de Granger, Potter fue el auror a cargo de su libertad condicional un año, verificando cada cierto tiempo que su varita no hubiese realizado hechizos oscuros, lo que molestaba al rubio, pues a pesar de la aparente rectitud de su rival, temía que cualquier disgusto lo llevase a declarar contra Draco que había estado involucrado en Artes Oscuras a pesar de su buen comportamiento. No hablaban más que lo justo y necesario, por lo que sus conocimientos de la vida de Potter se basaban en lo informado por el Profeta y Corazón de Bruja. Sabía por la prensa que Cara rajada mantenía una relación con la menor de los Weasley y se casarían pronto. Trabajaba de auror, con buenos resultados, y trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la prensa, exigiendo en varias ocasiones respeto por su intimidad.

Aún así, no podía dejar de preguntarse porque Potter no quiso verificar que Draco vio a Granger. ¿Tanto era su dolor para negarse a la posibilidad que estuviese con vida?

Draco definitivamente no entendía. Quizás Potter quedó aun más perturbado de lo que suponía después de mantener un trozo del alma del Innombrable en su cuerpo. Apretando sus labios en una delgada línea, opto por descansar un poco el asunto. Quizás Potter lo piense mejor y fuese a buscarlo. Tal vez debía darle tiempo mientras él averiguaba acerca de la nueva vida de Granger y el misterio que la envolvía.

En casa, no vio a sus padres, lo que fue un alivio y lo llevó a suponer que llegó más tarde de la hora de la cena, y con temor se apresuró a intentar conciliar el sueño esta noche, rogando a Merlín que las pesadillas no se tomasen sus sueños esta noche.

_Sangre sucia inmunda_

Puede verse a sí mismo pronunciar esas palabras en segundo año, viendo la cara de confusión de la niña a la que están dirigidas. Ella no sabe lo que significa y siente el orgullo en su pecho al ver a la comadreja tratar de vengar el honor de su amiga. No lo entiende, ¿Por qué ese traidor de sangre querría ello si fue ella quien lo insultó en primer lugar? ¡Él no compró su lugar en el equipo de Quidditch! Él es bueno volando, lo ha hecho desde pequeño y esa estúpida dientona insultó su mayor orgullo con sus acusaciones. Que su padre compró escobas nuevas al equipo fue para ayudarlos a ganar, no para que le diesen el puesto de buscador.

La escena en su sueño cambia, se encuentra molestando a Potter por haberse desmayado con los dementores un año después, golpeando con su codo a Granger, mirando con malicia. No imaginó que ella le devolvería ese pequeño golpe, con mucha más fuerza, unos meses después, con una bofetada en rostro.

_¡Tú eres una despreciable y pequeña cucaracha!_

Sus palabras duelen más que el golpe y corre, sin gracia y con premura, huyendo de la bruja que ha vuelto a dañar su orgullo, con sus secuaces a los que amenaza para evitar que aquella confrontación y su humillación se hagan públicas.

Despierta con el pecho doliente y faltándole el aire. Tal vez no fue una pesadilla, pero si fue algo mucho peor.

Fue la realidad.

No hubo tortura está vez, no hubo dolor. Fue un pequeño recordatorio de los motivos que tenía para ayudar a la nacida muggle. Porque aunque en ese momento no entendió que ella puede haber herido su orgullo, hora sabía que también ganó su respeto.

El desayuno estos últimos días se ha vuelto una molestia. El Profeta de la mañana publica un extenso artículo mostrando estadísticas de los beneficios de la Ley de reubicación, con porcentajes demostrando que desde que los nacidos muggles fueron expulsados, el mundo mágico ha ganado no sólo una sensación de paz que no existía desde la primera guerra, sino que también ha aumentado la tasa de empleos y curiosamente, la de natalidad. Señala que, al no existir amenazas latentes, las parejas han comenzado un periodo de bienvenida a nuevas generaciones que no conocerán las atrocidades que sus padres han vivido. Draco piensa que han omitido las parejas separadas debido a la nefasta ley, que han debido ser apartadas para comprar esta falsa paz.

Sus padres reciben el periódico con una gran sonrisa, alegres de ver el mundo que siempre quisieron. Los sangre pura han logrado lo que buscaban sirviendo a Voldemort, sin ensuciar sus manos y en base a la política del miedo.

\- Mi Dragón – le dice su madre tomando sus manos – este nuevo mundo de paz es ideal para criar niños puros y amados.

\- Puedo verlo – mascullé molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Creo que es momento que comiences a salir de casa y conozcan una buena chica que algún día pueda ser tu esposa – indica Narcissa con una mirada amorosa – es mi deseo poder ver crecer a tus hijos corriendo por nuestro hogar, viéndolos aprender a volar y darles lo que quieran como lo hice contigo.

\- Madre – le dice soltando sus manos con cuidado – soy muy joven para pensar en matrimonio e hijos.

\- Hijo – interrumpe su padre, fijando su rostro en él – con tu madre ya estábamos comprometidos a una edad mucho menor que la tuya, si necesitas podemos organizar algún almuerzo con las familias más ilustres para que puedas conocer a sus hijas.

\- Agradezco profundamente tu idea padre – respondió tratando de parecer agradecido, aunque en su interior se encontraba asqueado – pero no es mi intención por ahora conocer a ninguna dama.

\- ¿Seguro que no estás viendo a alguna chica hijo? – Preguntó su madre, con curiosidad y emoción – si es así puedes traerla a tomar el té para conocerla.

\- No madre, no estoy saliendo con ninguna bruja por el momento.

Draco no mintió. En estricto rigor, ir a ver a Hermione Granger viviendo como muggle no podía ser considerado salir con una bruja, especialmente considerando que no existían sentimientos románticos en su intención de devolverla al mundo mágico.

Su madre lo miró con algo parecido a la compasión y suspiró con resignación. Draco sabía que la bruja de la más noble y ancestral casa de los Black estaba comenzando a formular sus propias hipótesis del comportamiento de su hijo.

Mientras el resto del desayuno transcurrió en relativa calma, con su madre hablando de las notables hermanas Greengrass, a las que alguna vez consideró traidoras de sangre, Draco pensó en las palabras de su madre. Definitivamente no buscaba una esposa, estaba convencido que aún era muy joven para ello y aún cuando el mundo estuviese actualmente "idílico" sin los nacidos muggles, no era como quería criar a sus futuros hijos. Si algún día se enamoraba y se casaba, su descendencia no conocería los prejuicios de la sangre en los que se crió. Pensó en Hermione Granger, recuperando su fiereza e instando al mundo mágico a volver a aceptar a los nacidos muggles, iniciando una revolución contra los viejos prejuicios. En un mundo así es que le gustaría criar a sus hijos, un mundo en que Hermione Granger estuviese.

Pensando en la chica, se dirigió a Gringotts a revisar sus financias y su bóveda personal, regalo de sus padres cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad y que se componía principalmente de una pequeña herencia de la familia Black que su madre dejó a su disposición. Cambio una bolsa de galeones por dinero muggle, confiando en la discreción de los duendes, y se dirigió a la pequeña librería donde podría encontrar a la chica que quería ayudar.

Se sintió afortunado al encontrarla ahí, atendiendo a unos pequeños y sus madres que cargaban libros infantiles, y le sonrió al verlo ahí.

\- ¡Volviste! – Dijo la castaña – espero que tengas una idea del libro que necesitas.

Él no tenía idea, aún así le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Una novela – respondió con lo primero que vino a su mente – quizás relacionada con magia.

\- Tenemos varias de esas por aquí – le contestó ella dando pequeños saltos al dirigirse a la sección de ficción.

Ficción, los muggles clasificaban la magia como ficción. Ahogó una risa ante tal pensamiento.

La observó mientras hablaba de distintos libros, dando un pequeño resumen de cada uno, con emoción en sus ojos y ese tono de voz que utilizaba al responder a los maestros. La Granger que conoció y lo irritó desde que era niño.

\- ¿Los has leído todos? – preguntó Draco, con curiosidad, esperando secretamente una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Bueno… - mencionó avergonzada – he leído la mayoría, así puedo atender mejor a los clientes indecisos que no saben que libros elegir. Me gusta dar una buena recomendación y que los consumidores sean felices con el libro que se llevan. Además, me gusta leer por gusto, más allá de mi trabajo aquí o mis estudios universitarios.

\- Me recuerdas a una compañera del colegio – le señaló el rubio – ella amaba leer y siempre llenaba el comedor con sus charlas del último libro que leía, aunque sus amigos nunca le prestaban real atención.

\- ¿La misma chica a la que quieres regalar el libro? – preguntó ella curiosa.

\- Si – fue la única respuesta que Draco dio, viendo en la mirada de ella sus propios ojos gris que la observaban con atención.

\- Entonces si ella ama leer como lo hago yo, puedo recomendarte una novela romántica acerca de un chico que desde pequeño puede ver el fantasma de una niña pero luego descubre que no es un fantasma, ella existe, pero están separados por su estatus social, y sus vidas se entrelazan y separan a lo largo de los años.

\- ¿Qué tan tarde lo descubren?– Preguntó intrigado - Que se aman – especificó - No me cuentes el final del libro por favor.

\- En realidad, él siempre lo sabe pero ella lo odia tanto – respondió levantando su nariz haciendo un mohín – y no, no te diré el final del libro, ese el principio de su historia.

\- Creo que llevaré dos – señaló el joven – uno para regalar a la chica y uno para mí, lo leeré.

\- Muy bien – contestó ella – acompáñame a la caja para envolver tus compras.

La vio envolver con sumo cuidado ambos libros. La copia para ella, que él jamás le entregaría, en un hermoso papel de regalo rosa, que con sus propias manos pequeñas envolvió con precisión, y luego la copia de él, que llegaría a devorar esa misma noche, en una pequeña bolsa de papel. Tendría que tener cuidado que sus padres no viesen el nombre de la librería y descubriesen que se estaba adentrando con los muggles.

Pronto, la repentina necesidad de quedarse más tiempo lo consumió mientras ella entregaba el cambio y la aprehensión llenó su pecho.

\- Hermione – dijo Draco, mencionando por primera vez en su vida el nombre de la castaña en voz alta, algo que incluso a él sorprendió – me preguntaba si quizás te gustaría almorzar conmigo y hablarme un poco más de libros que vendes aquí.

Hermione se sonrojó y Draco recordó la vez que concurrió al baile de Yule con su vestido azul, del brazo de Krum, con ese mismo tono de rosa en sus mejillas, entrando avergonzada al Salón.

\- Creo que aceptaré tu invitación Draco Malfoy – contestó ella con firmeza – sólo necesito que me acompañes a buscar algo a mi departamento que queda un par de calles de aquí, ¿No eres un sicópata que me asesinará cierto? – preguntó en tono de broma, tratando de aligerar la vergüenza que sentía – debo asegurarme que no intentaras matarme.

Draco sintió como la cicatriz de su brazo le picó ante las palabras de la castaña, pero evitó tocar la zona y se rió falsamente ante la broma de la chica.

\- Me tendrás que esperar una media hora – continuó Hermione – no puedo cerrar aún la librería.

Draco se sentó en uno de los sillones del lugar y comenzó a revisar alguno de los títulos que encontró, mientras veía a la chica atender a un par de personas con la misma sonrisa que le dedicaba a él. La observó con cuidado, llamando su atención que aquella expresión no llegaba a sus ojos, como si fuese forzada a sonreír.

Cuando llegó el momento de cerrar la tienda, él la siguió por las calles de Londres a un pequeño complejo de departamentos en las cercanías, tal como ella mencionó. Entró con rapidez y salió igual de veloz del lugar, sin invitarlo a pasar, para comenzar a caminar a un restaurant cercano.

\- ¿Trabajas hace mucho en la librería? – preguntó el chico, recordando que su misión era averiguar que le pasó a la heroína.

\- Un año, tal vez – contestó ella, con una mirada sombría – tuve que empezar a trabajar una vez que murieron mis padres.

Draco no sabía bien que pasó con los padres de Granger después de descubrir que ella los había expulsado de su hogar. No sabía si ella los recuperó, si es que volvieron a ser una familia antes de su muerte. Sólo sabía que su hogar no había vuelto a ser ocupado desde antes de la guerra.

\- Disculpa la pregunta – mencionó él – sé que no nos conocemos y no somos amigos, pero ¿Qué pasó con tus padres? – preguntó de manera respetuosa, buscando ganar la confianza de la chica.

\- Tuvimos un accidente en automóvil hace un año – contestó ella mientras tomaba asiento en un lugar al aire libre para almorzar – sólo yo sobreviví, desde entonces he tenido que arreglármelas para estudiar mientras trabajo y mantenerme sola.

Hermione Granger viviendo una vida sin sus padres, sin magia y sola. Esa no era la vida que ella hubiese deseado o al menos eso creía él, sin conocerla en profundidad. Y todo ocurrió hace un año aproximadamente, la misma fecha en que ella misma murió en el mundo mágico. El camarero llego y ambos solicitaron un menú sencillo, continuando su conversación mientras almorzaban.

\- ¿Estás estudiando? – preguntó él, a pesar que no sabía mucho acerca de lo que hacían los muggles una vez que terminaban el Colegio. Los magos elegían su carrera de acuerdo a sus resultados en sus exámenes.

\- Si – su mirada cambió y se volvió a llenar de emoción – pretendo ser abogada, quiero mejorar el mundo, hacerlo un lugar mejor, luchando por todos aquellos que no tienen voz.

Si, ella es Hermione Granger, la misma que conocía, defendiendo a los elfos domésticos y los hombres lobos. La Hermione que quiere de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué haces tú Draco Malfoy? – preguntó ella con curiosidad inundando sus hermosos ojos marrones.

\- Actualmente nada – respondió con pesar, analizando los diferentes estilos de vida que ambos llevan – mi padre tiene una empresa productora de vinos y vivimos de ello – continuó avergonzado por primera vez de sus riquezas – pero me encuentro planeando involucrarme en mi propio proyecto asesorando personas que luchen por igualdad de derechos.

\- Un pequeño niño rico mimado – rió ella, por primera vez riendo de verdad – tuve una vez un conocido así, era detestable.

Draco sintió una puntada en su corazón, no sabiendo si fue la burla que la chica emitió o la pequeña referencia a él y su pasado compartido. ¿Acaso ella podía recordarlo?

\- ¿Y qué pasó con ese conocido? – preguntó con dificultad, tragando pesadamente un poco de pasta.

\- Aún no lo he soñado – respondió ella con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué? – fue la respuesta de él.

\- A veces hay cosas que siento que he olvidado – contestó con penumbra – es curioso porque no recuerdo haber enterrado algo en mi memoria, sólo lo sé cuando lo sueño en las noches y es cuando descubro que olvidé. Por ejemplo, ayer soñé con un chico detestable, no pude ver bien su rostro, pero sí que me insultaba y en venganza lo abofeteé en su respingada nariz.

Draco sintió que se ahogaba y tratando de mantener la calma, bebió un poco de agua.

\- ¿Perdiste la memoria con el accidente? – preguntó fingiendo preocupación.

\- No – respondió ella –puedo recordar mi vida antes del accidente, pero hay estas pequeñas cosas que llegan en mis sueños, de manera borrosa, que sé que son recuerdos pero no puedo ubicarlos en mi mente.

Algo ocurrió con su mente. Algo le hicieron a Hermione Granger que modificó sus recuerdos y busca devolvérselos a través de los sueños. Pero, ¿Quién pudo hacerle algo así a la heroína de guerra?

\- Puede ser una secuela del accidente – respondió Draco tratando de darle una explicación que un muggle compraría.

\- Puede ser.

La Ley de Reubicación indica que a todos los nacidos muggles que regresan a su mundo, se les daría una nueva vida, con recuerdos felices, para que no fuese necesaria la magia. Ello no había ocurrido con la chica frente a él.

A pesar de la primera impresión de ser una chica alegre, sus ojos demostraban que no era realmente feliz, que algo le faltaba en su interior y la vida difícil que ha tenido este último año era prueba de ello.

Conversaron un poco acerca de literatura clásica muggle, de la que Draco repudiaba antes de la guerra y aún desconocía más allá de lo aprendido en Estudios muggles, pero que fingía con maestría conocer.

Se dirigieron nuevamente a la tienda de libros al terminar su almuerzo para que Hermione continuase con su trabajo. De manera educada se despidió de ella, volviendo a sentir el vacio que lo llevó a invitarla a almorzar, pero antes que pudiese emitir alguna palabra, ella habló.

\- ¿Te gustaría venir a recogerme mañana a las 6 después que termine mi trabajo? – preguntó Hermione, con un rubor visible, sin bajar su mirada al piso como otras chicas podrían haber hecho.

\- Me encantaría – respondió el rubio, sin pensar detenidamente en sus palabras, mirando fijamente a la chica frente a él – creo que nada me haría más feliz.

Vio como la mirada de Hermione se iluminó con su respuesta y le dirigió una de esas sonrisas que él sólo había visto que ella daba a Potter o a la comadreja, esas sonrisas sinceras y reales que la chica frente a él jamás hubiese pensado dedicar a Draco Malfoy, el ex mortífagos que la humillaba en Hogwarts. Sintió su pecho inundarse con una sensación desconocida, mientras la veía entrar a la librería, sintiendo por primera vez desde la guerra aquella paz que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

N/A: Sólo quiero decir que el libro que Draco compró es mi próxima historia Dramione. Estoy releyendo los libros para no equivocarme con detalles.


	4. El niño que vivió

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **No soy dueña de HP, ni siquiera en mis más hermosos sueños. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy regresó a casa ese día sintiendo como si estuviese arriba de una escoba, con su corazón desbocado, latiendo apresuradamente, creyéndose mareado y emocionado a la vez.

En su opinión, poder volar es una de las primordiales cosas que distingue a los magos de los muggles, pues ellos consideran físicamente imposible emprender el vuelo en una escoba, utilizando extrañas maquinas de metal en vez de la seguridad y confiabilidad que su Nimbus le da, una de las razones que alimentó sus prejuicios al ver como los descendientes de muggles odiaban emprender el vuelo.

La emoción de volar fue una de las cosas que el Señor Tenebroso estuvo a punto de arrebatarle.

El Innombrable estuvo bastante cerca de mantenerlo en la tierra con sus amenazas y miedos. Su sexto año fue una real mierda, considerando la presión en sus hombros por arreglar el gabinete y asesinar a su director para poder mantener segura a su familia, agregando que no pudo continuar en el equipo de Quidditch, su máxima distracción.

No entiende a los nacidos muggle como Granger que temen volar, cuando para él, a veces el simple hecho de montar su Nimbus y emprender el vuelo, le produce paz.

Montar su escoba a gran velocidad, aspirando el aire puro, alejándose del piso, sintiendo la anticipación de hacer algo que conlleva un riesgo que puede permitirse, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo y siente que no hay nada que se pueda igualar.

Al menos eso cree hasta que rememora la sonrisa que Hermione Granger versión muggle le dio hace unas horas.

Sabe claramente que no está enamorado de la leona Gryffindor, que nunca lo ha estado secretamente con anterioridad y sólo siente esta emoción debido a los planes que tiene a futuro.

Su madre lo observó en la cena, con sus ojos azules fijos en el comportamiento de Draco, maravillada ante las expresiones de su hijo. Draco sabe que Narcissa, como mujer Slytherin con artimañas de la Casa Black, sospecha de él, vislumbrando una vida amorosa que está bastante lejos de ser cierta, pero esta noche prefiere dejar que la imaginación de su madre vuele. Hoy no está dispuesto a detenerla otra vez y prefiere disfrutar su comida en falsa paz. Además, sus pensamientos no son románticos como su madre intuye. Sólo una curiosa tranquilidad al sentir que está haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en su vida.

Al dormir, sabe que la noche nuevamente le traráe pesadillas relacionadas con Granger, algo que si bien ha sido constante desde la tortura en su hogar, en los últimos días ha cambiado el contenido del sueño dando lugar a cuadros más variados. Puede ver esta vez imágenes de la vida que hubiese tenido si Harry Potter hubiese estrechado su mano a los 11 años en el tren a Hogwarts. Se imagina que a pesar de ser de casas rivales, tendrían una fuerte amistad. Sus prejuicios hubiesen desaparecido antes, al conocer al mestizo y su amiga descendiente de muggles. Se ve a sí mismo compitiendo sanamente con ellos y teniendo roces groseros e inevitables con las comadrejas. Sueña ser él quien lleva a Granger al baile de Yule en cuarto año en vez de Krum e imagina una vida con amigos reales, luchando contra el Lord Tenebroso.

Despierta después de un par de horas de sueño con ganas de robar el gira tiempo familiar que su padre oculta del Ministerio para revertir su historia de arrogancia y prejuicios, pero después de unos minutos se arrepiente, temiendo que su participación cambie la victoria de Potter por sobre Voldemort. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en su fantasía y como desearía que fuese realidad. Al no poder volver a conciliar el sueño, opta por planear lo que piensa hacer cuando recupere la memoria de Granger. Quizás luego de la revolución ella sea Ministra y él pueda asesorarla. Ella tendría que partir en el Departamento de Aplicación de La Ley mágica, donde él no sería muy bien visto pero su alianza los beneficiaría a ambos a futuro. Ella podría hacer una carrera ahí mientras él asesora de manera privada. Eso podría ser bueno. Un trabajo que compensaría todo el daño que su familia y él mismo han realizado, mucho más digno que los cientos de galeones que su padre ha invertido sobornando. Le gustaba ese futuro. Quizás Granger le permita cenar con él algunas ocasiones para hablar de trabajo.

Al momento de llegar a desayunar, sus padres lucen felices, con sonrisas abiertas en su rostro, con aquel brillo en sus ojos que le recordaba su niñez, cuando el miedo no dominaba a su padre ni hacía a su madre una fría estatua de hielo.

\- Buenos días padre – saluda Draco al hombre de largo cabello rubio inclinándose ligeramente – buenos días madre – dice acercándose a la mejilla de Narcissa para depositar un suave beso – los veo muy alegres el día de hoy, ¿Hay algún motivo para ello? – pregunta curioso, pues lo que sea que tenga a los Malfoy así actualmente, no debe ser algo bueno.

\- El profeta de hoy trae noticias esplendidas – manifiesta Lucius con alegría, entregando el periódico a su hijo – bastante sorprendentes, pero satisfactorias.

Draco se sorprende al ver a nada más y nada menos que al Pinchazo cicatrizado en plena portada siendo entrevistado por una de las reporteras, una tal Parvati Patil que Draco recordaba ligeramente de Hogwarts. Frunce el ceño ante el titular: _"Harry Potter y el éxito de La Ley de Reubicación"._

Lee rápidamente los pasajes de la entrevista que considera de mayor relevancia, en los cuales Cara Rajada dice que la mayoría de los nacidos muggles se suscribieron voluntariamente al plan de reubicación, viviendo nuevas vidas tranquilas, alejados de quienes intentaron hacerles daño en el mundo mágico. Menciona que los pocos que no han aceptado su nuevo lugar de manera inicial, poco a poco y de manera pacífica, después de unos días en Azkaban, han reconsiderado su opinión y actualmente se encuentran reubicados. La entrevistadora le consulta cual piensa que hubiese sido la opinión de su fallecida amiga Hermione Granger acerca de los cambios realizados en el mundo mágico y Draco sólo puede contener el aliento con la mentira enunciada por Potter: "Ella hubiese estado de acuerdo con la Ley desde el inicio".

Potter jamás da entrevistas. Se ha mantenido alejado de la prensa todos estos años, resguardando la privacidad que fue robada en su niñez. El elegido no debió actuar voluntariamente, presume Draco, sintiendo la coacción del Ministerio en esto.

Arruga el periódico con furia, ante la atónita mirada de sus padres, incendiándolo.

\- Hijo… - dice su madre con lentitud.

\- No soporto la cara de Potter al desayuno, madre – son las palabras mentirosas que emite su voz, con tono neutro y rostro estoico – me da nauseas.

Los alimentos no le producen satisfacción, consumiéndolos sólo porque sabe que su madre molestará si no lo hace, pero ha mentido a sus padres, pues no es la cara de Potter lo que lo ha asqueado, han sido sus declaraciones.

"_Ella hubiese estado de acuerdo con la Ley desde el inicio"._

Ella jamás hubiese estado de acuerdo en algo así.

\- ¿Saldrás hoy nuevamente? – pregunta Narcissa con cuidado al ver el humor de su hijo.

\- Quizás más tarde – le responde – primero hay algo que me gustaría revisar en nuestra biblioteca.

\- Hace bastante que no diriges tu atención a los libros – mencionó su padre, mirándolo de reojo, mientras deposita su taza de té en la mesa - ¿Qué es lo que llama tu atención actualmente? – le preguntó alzando su barbilla afilada.

\- Encantamientos de memoria – contestó Draco de manera simple – me gustaría saber que está realizando el Ministerio para desmemorizar a los nacidos muggles.

\- Me encantaría ser uno de los encargados de borrar la memoria de esos sangre sucia – fueron las palabras emocionadas de su padre en respuesta, pensando compartir los pensamientos de su hijo – Kingsley Shacklebolt no ha olvidado que su familia pertenece a los sagrados veintiocho y me alegro que por fin decidió honrar a sus antepasados y dejar de ser un traidor de sangre.

Draco apretó los labios, tratando de callar las palabras contra su padre que quería enunciar. Contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de tranquilizarse, cambiando drásticamente sus pensamientos y comenzar a ocultar la sonrisa que le provocó pensar que él ayudaría a Hermione Granger a eliminar la ley que su padre tanto adora.

\- Con permiso padre – dijo cuando por fin pudo hablar con tranquilidad – nos veremos en la cena.

No espero respuesta de Lucius, levantándose de su asiento con elegancia y dirigiendo sus pasos con rapidez a la biblioteca familiar. Su padre tenía razón, había pasado un gran tiempo desde que había estado en el lugar. Imaginó a Granger regañándolo por no aprovechar la gigantesca biblioteca que su familia ha mantenido por generaciones y con sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigió a la sección de encantamientos dispuesto a revisar los hechizos relativos a la memoria que el Ministerio estaba ocupando en los nacidos muggles.

Sabía que los encantamientos modificadores de memoria fueron creados por Mnemone Radford, por lo que se dispuso a investigar todo lo posible los variados libros de su colección que se referían a los logros de la Bruja. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, comenzó a sentirse frustrado. El Obliviate era un encantamiento complicado y los únicos autorizados a utilizarlo son los desmemorizadores del Ministerio, pues si no lo realiza una persona con conocimientos específicos, podría causar daño cerebral, tal como le ocurrió al ex profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, si los rumores de su permanente estadía en Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas son ciertos. El uso común del encantamiento se refiere a la encantar muggles cuando se ha roto de alguna manera el estatuto del secreto.

Complemente frustrado luego de su quinto libro sin resultados satisfactorios, lo cerró con fuerza y tomó el resto que faltaba revisar, para dejarlos en la mesa al lado de su cama y leer luego de despertar por sus pesadillas. A Granger no le borraron sus recursos, reemplazaron los existentes por unos completamente diferentes, por lo que el encantamiento desmemorizador genérico que él conoce no será útil en ella. Esto sería más difícil de lo pensado, un Finite incantatem tampoco funcionaría, aunque podría intentarlo hoy cuando fuese a verla.

Su buen humor desapareció completamente.

Una lechuza golpeó su ventana, con un pergamino enrollado. Le dio una golosina antes de despedirla y verificar el mensaje recibido.

**Encuéntrame en el Caldero Chorreante a las 2.**

**H.P**

Draco sabía que el elegido lo buscaría después de su conversación, pero no imaginó que sería el mismo día en que dio esa entrevista de mierda en El Profeta. No tenía ganas de verlo, pero sabía que necesitaría la ayuda del niño que no muere para regresar a Granger. Tiene una hora para juntarse con él. Va a las cocinas, buscando comer una comida liviano, evitando sus padres e informa a los elfos que no almorzará con su familia.

Antes de salir, toca su nariz recordando el puñetazo que ella le dio en tercer año. Se rió ante la ironía que serían él y Potter quienes la recuperarían.

Llega antes que el auror y ordena un Whisky de Fuego, bebiendo de golpe el primer vaso. Necesita estar calmado ante la presencia de su rival estudiantil. Quizás no lo odia, pero sigue considerándolo un hombre insoportable con su estúpida valentía y noble corazón. Potter aparece con retraso, cuando Draco ha bebido su segundo vaso. Extiende la botella al elegido, en señal de paz, que Potter recibe en señal de aceptación, sirviéndose un vaso que, al igual que Draco, bebe de un trago.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntó sin saludar el hombre de la cicatriz

\- Tu entrevista fue un asco Potter – señala el rubio al recién llegado.

\- Tu vida es un asco y no me ves diciéndotelo – contestó el elegido ajustando sus lentes.

\- Veo que realmente eres tú y no alguien con poción multijugos – indico Draco con media sonrisa - ¿Qué es tan importante para que el Niño que no muere me cite con tanto apuro? – preguntó mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de su acompañante – nuestro último encuentro fue todo menos algo agradable.

\- ¿Ella está bien? – preguntó Harry Potter sosteniendo la mirada.

\- Físicamente si – respondió Draco moviendo su mano con desdén – pero mentalmente, ella no es nuestra insoportable sabelotodo, ella parece ser feliz hablándome y ambos sabemos que eso no es real.

\- ¿Cómo la encontraste? – volvió a preguntar el muchacho de pelo negro.

\- Esto parece un interrogatorio auror Potter– señaló aumentando su sonrisa – fue una curiosa coincidencia pero déjame decirte que estoy sorprendido, hace unos días no me creías y hoy te interesa su bienestar, lo que hace creer que eres más inteligente de lo que creí o siempre supiste que tu amiga vive.

\- O quizás empecé mi propia investigación – contestó sirviéndose un nuevo vaso de whisky.

\- Pero ambos sabemos que eres un idiota, así que eso deja mi opción dos como la correcta – interrumpió Draco imitando al chico al vaciar whisky en su propio vaso – sé que ahora eres auror, pero no trates parecer un Slytherin conmigo, sé que estás mintiendo.

\- ¿Alguien más sabe que la viste? – consultó el pelinegro.

\- Y sigue el interrogatorio, sólo tú lo sabes – reveló con sinceridad – y es porque necesito tu fama y tonta valentía de Gryffindor para que esa chica regrese.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudarías a regresarla? – Preguntó Harry, mostrando por primera vez verdadera curiosidad en las respuestas que Draco tenía.

\- Porque el mundo mágico sin ella es un asco – contestó el Slytherin – necesitamos una revolución Potter y ella es la bruja más inteligente que conozco, no podríamos lograrlo sin ella.

Draco no se perdió la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre con la cicatriz, aunque duró bastante poco antes de volver al gesto estoico que ha mantenido hoy.

\- Hermione una vez me dijo que nunca debo olvidar que la pieza más importante del ajedrez es la Reina – indicó el Gryffindor – y su caída es la pérdida del juego. Yo no lo entendí hasta que Ron me lo explicó, siempre pensé que era el Rey. Ella es mi hermana Malfoy – continuó Harry con un suspiro, deslizando nuevamente su máscara de indiferencia – y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

\- Entonces ¿Cuándo la traemos de vuelta? – preguntó Draco.

\- No lo haré – respondió ante la atónita mirada del rubio – no aún – aclaró rapidamente – esperaré que la Ley se enfríe. No puedo ahora cuando la perseguirían y sería peligroso para ella.

\- Ustedes los sangrantes Gryffindor actúan antes de pensar – reprendió Draco, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Por qué quieres esperar? – preguntó juntando sus manos mientras veía a Potter apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla.

\- Porque es lo que ella hubiese querido – contestó el hombre que alguna vez fue el niño que más despreció en el mundo – y es por eso que quiero que no vuelvas a buscarla – terminó con decisión.

\- Potter jamás he seguido tus putas ordenes y no lo haré ahora – impugnó Draco bebiendo lo último de su vaso – si quiero volver a verla, es cosa mía – inquirió mientras depositaba unos galeones en la mesa – cuando estés listo para salvar al mundo mágico otra vez, sabes cómo encontrarme.

Draco aguantó las ganas de hechizar a Harry Potter, no sólo porque se encontraron en un lugar público, si no porque también sabía que su reputación aun era bastante frágil e intentar algo contra el Héroe de la última guerra sólo le traería aparejada una larga estadía en Azkaban, desde donde no podría ayudar a la chica a recuperar sus recuerdos. Se levantó de su silla, saliendo del Caldero Chorreante y comenzó una caminata a Londres Muggle dispuesto a ver a la bruja que mantenía sus días en movimiento.

A sabiendas que aún era bastaste temprano, decidió recorrer un poco el lugar y decidió comprar un café en la tienda frente a la librería de Hermione. Podría incluso comprarle uno a ella, si supiese cual es el que le gusta y entendiese algo acerca de cómo los muggles beben su café. Observó por unos minutos a quienes eran atendidos antes que él para no realizar el ridículo hasta que llegó su turno. La cara al otro lado lo sorprendió. Él lo conocía. Seis años atormentando Hufflepuffs hacen que recuerdes a algunas de tus victimas de burlas, además que el chico frente a él fue uno de los petrificados por el basilisco en su segundo año, otro hecho difícil de olvidar.

\- Buenas tardes bienvenido a Starbucks – le dijo el muchacho de manera alegre - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Sólo quiero un café – respondió el rubio – el más fuerte que tengas.

El chico cobró un café y Draco lo observó mientras otra persona preparaba su pedido. Seguía con el mismo cabello rizado con el que lo vio en la Batalla de Hogwarts mientras se defendía de los mortífagos cuando Draco corría lejos de la sala de requisitos incendiada. Tenía esa misma aura inocente que vio cuando el chico se asustó de Potter hablando parsel y la amabilidad Hufflepuff estampada en su rostro. Draco sabía que era un sangre sucia pero desconocía detalles de su vida fuera del Colegio. Al no reconocerlo, le confirmó sus sospechas que había sido sometido a la Ley de Reubicación de Shacklebolt.

Si este chico, Justin Finch-Fletchley parece recordar Draco que es su nombre, se encuentra con síntomas similares a Granger, quiere decir que fueron sometidos al mismo encantamiento. Pero las preguntas volvían a su cabeza ¿Cómo pudieron hechizarla si estaba muerta? Y no presuntamente muerta, si no que realmente muerta, su asesinato fue atestiguado por todo el mundo mágico gracias al Profeta o ¿Acaso su muerte fue falsa y el periódico estaba en el lugar y momento indicado a sabiendas que ocurriría un crimen en Flourish y Blotts? Recordó las palabras de cara rajada "la pieza más importante del ajedrez es la Reina y su caída es la pérdida del juego" y pronto todo tuvo sentido para él.

El Ministerio fingió la muerte de Hermione Granger, la desmemorizó y luego abandonó en el mundo muggle para que no interfiriese en su estúpida Ley de Reubicación.

Draco decide ir a ver a la chica dentro de la librería en vez de esperar que sea el horario de salida, con la intención de sorprenderla con su presencia en el lugar antes de la hora prevista. Ella tiene su cabello tomado el día de hoy, con sus rizos atados y ordenados, casi como en su baile de Yule en cuarto año. Granger le sonríe, dándole otra vez una de esas sonrisas reservadas a sus amigos, y Draco siente como el mundo está iluminado por los gestos de la chica, dándole calidez inesperada a su pecho.

\- Buenas tardes Draco – le dice y él sólo puede quedarse sorprendido por lo inesperado que es que su corazón comience una maratón al verla.

_No._

Él no puede estar enamorándose de Hermione Granger.


	5. El cuerpo que desapareció

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **Compraría los derechos de Draco y Hermione si tuviese dinero, pero no lo tengo, así que no son míos, pertenecen a Joan y WB. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no está enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Al menos eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo. Está convencido que sólo siente un legítimo interés en conocer lo que ocurrió con la chica, pues es un misterio y a él, un hombre con muchos atributos entre los que destaca su intelecto superior, le gusta resolver todo enigma que llegue a sus manos. Que la sonrisa de Granger le produzca una gratificante sensación de calma y ardor en su pecho al mismo tiempo se debe a la emoción de la situación en la que está involucrado, no a la chica en sí misma. A lo más, contrario a su buen juicio e historial conjunto, quizás le atrae un poco, pero hablar de amor es algo demasiado apresurado.

Draco sabe que no está enamorado, aunque nunca lo ha estado antes y no tiene como comparar sus sentimientos. Busca en su corazón y en su mente personas de las que podría haberse enamorado en el pasado. Sabe y está seguro que ama a su madre y haría todo lo que esté en sus manos para protegerla, como por ejemplo lo hizo al tomar la marca tenebrosa a sus dieciséis años con la tarea de matar a Dumbledore, y a pesar de la distancia actual entre ellos, una penosa consecuencia de la guerra, mantiene sus sentimientos hacía ella. Sabe que respeta a su padre, pero no cree que lo ame, a lo sumo, mantiene un poco del respeto al hombre que admiró durante toda su infancia, pero ello ya no es así. Pansy Parkinson fue insoportable luego de compartir un par de besos, en su caso motivados por sus hormonas adolescentes, en el de ella diciendo que estaba enamorada de él, pero Draco lo consideraba una espeluznante obsesión por convertirse en la próxima señora Malfoy. La dulce Astoria Greengrass lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, un tesoro al cual admirar, pero le faltaba algo a su inexistente relación sentimental que impedía sentir por ella algo más allá de una incipiente amistad luego de su regreso a Hogwarts.

Por otro lado, Draco es consciente que la mujer frente a él, la que provoca esta confusión, es Hermione Granger, su rival académica, la chica a la que atormentó por no venir de una familia mágica, la misma a la que deseo ver muerta en más de una ocasión debido a sus estúpidos prejuicios sangrientos. Reconoce que quizás, sólo quizás y sin mucha seguridad, en su cuarto se sintió ligeramente atraído a la chica, un sentimiento enfermo y repulsivo originado después que ella arruinó su perfecta nariz y por ello le advirtió que se escondiese en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, pero ello fue brutalmente aplacado no sólo al recordar su estado inferior, si no más bien al verla con Víctor Krum compartiendo pequeños besos asquerosos en la biblioteca, su lugar sagrado de paz y tranquilidad. La odió completamente a partir de ese día, siendo más cruel con sus insultos. Si en alguna ocasión se sentía culpable por su comportamiento hacia ella, lo apaciguaba recordando las manos de Krum en las caderas de la sangre sucia, respirando el olor de su cabello, viéndolo mordisquear sus labios. Ese recuero inmediatamente encendía su odio nuevamente. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, dejó de molestarla a ella y sus amigos, especialmente en su sexto año, con el cambio cuesta abajo que experimentó su vida y todo lo que vino después.

Su conciencia regresó para saludar a la chica delante de él, que lo observa aún con su brillante sonrisa y grandes ojos castaños, cabello salvaje domado y aroma a vainilla con miel.

\- Hola Hermione – responde a su saludo volviendo a sus sentidos.

\- Llegaste temprano – le dice la chica, concentrándose en ordenar unos libros del mostrador que algún cliente debe haber desordenado, escondiendo un pequeño cuadernillo purpura que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

_Quería verte._

\- Quería sorprenderte – respondió con premura, aplacando sus pensamientos – y me desocupé temprano de mis compromisos anteriores.

\- ¿Compromisos de chico rico? – le dice ella con una sonrisa, burlándose de él.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería iniciar un proyecto de asesoría? – Pregunta a la chica, que asiente con su cabeza a la espera que él continúe hablando – me reuní con alguien que pensaba que podría colaborar con ello, pero no resultó como quería.

\- A veces las cosas no salen como queremos – le dijo ella llevando una de sus manos al hombro derecho del rubio – pero debemos sobreponernos y salir adelante.

Draco asintió ante sus palabras, sin poder expresar que sus dichos le afectaron. Estaba acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quería en su vida, hasta que apareció Potter y lo arruinó.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan para hoy? – Preguntó cuando sintió que debía romper el silencio entre ellos – no conozco mucho la zona.

\- Quiero mostrarte un lugar – ella indicó – pero tendrás que esperar que termine mi turno, hoy me toca cerrar.

Él simplemente sonrió en aceptación y comenzó a revisar alguno de los libros que la librería de Hermione exhibía. Llamó su atención uno denominado Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuyo título le recordó bastante su propio pensar anterior a la guerra y se dispuso a leerlo para pasar el tiempo de espera. Después de unos momentos, para su propia incredulidad ante el talento de los muggles, estaba encantado con el señor Darcy, un hombre noble como él, y la señorita Elizabeth Bennet tenía lo que él consideraba rasgos distinguidos en una mujer, a pesar de su linaje inferior en comparación al señor Darcy. Una mujer cuya mente siempre estaba en movimiento, cultivada por la lectura, valiente y que no se dejaba humillar por el resto. Podía adivinar que eventualmente ambos personajes terminarían juntos, pero no sería una historia de amor fácil. Cuando Hermione le indicó que estaba pronta a cerrar la librería, llevó el libro a la chica para comprarlo y poder leerlo en la comodidad de su habitación, a escondidas de sus padres. Sin embargo, cuando Granger vio el libro que Draco compró, lo inundó con información abrumadora de Darcy y Elizabeth, como representaba un ideal romántico de muchas mujeres a pesar que Darcy no fue bueno con la familia Bennet, mientras caminaban al destino que la castaña eligió.

Hermione Granger lo llevó finalmente a un parque, que Draco sabía que había visto alguna vez, aunque no podía recordar en qué momento.

\- Cuando era pequeña – le dijo ella, con mirada melancólica – mis padres me traían aquí para que aprendiese a andar en bicicleta y sociabilizara con otros niños. Siempre fui una chica solitaria, encerrada en mis libros, y en la escuela no hice amigos que perdurasen hasta el día de hoy.

_Si los hiciste, Potter te quiere como una hermana._

\- Un lugar especial para ti – le señaló él, incomodo, pensando que debería abrazarla pero no sabía cómo hacerlo - ¿Por qué me trajiste a un lugar con tanto significado para ti? – preguntó con cuidado.

\- Siento que te conozco Draco Malfoy – contestó ella, suspirando – y siento que puedo confiar en ti.

_No, no deberías confiar en mí. Soy un mortífago que dejó que fueses torturada en su propia casa y te humilló en el Colegio._

\- Quizás nos conocimos antes – respondió él tratando de no sonar ansioso – tal vez en otra vida.

\- Tal vez – fue la respuesta de ella antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, que se tensó ante el contacto físico.

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio, por un cuarto de hora antes que Hermione rompiese el silencio, hablando de sus estudios, comentándole a Draco como sus compañeros eran unos incompetentes que no preparaban sus clases, con trabajos deficientes en comparación a los suyos, según las palabras de sus maestros. Le comentó lo orgullosa que se sentía de sus calificaciones y como le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas cada día. Él, en cambio, le hablo de su vida, sin detalles mágicos, en un internado de Escocia, como se comportó de manera arrogante, siendo un pinchazo pedante que trataba mal al resto y cuanto admiraba a la chica a la que le compró el libro, a pesar que continuamente la humillaba por ser inferior a él de acuerdo a los prejuicios de sus padres.

\- La chica – ella dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos grises - ¿Te gusta? –pregunto, bajando ligeramente su cabeza.

_No lo sé ahora._

\- Ella murió – respondió secamente.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Hermione, con verdadero pesar en sus palabras.

\- No lo sientas – contestó el Slytherin mirándola nuevamente a los ojos – tú no la mataste.

Continuaron hablando por horas, hasta que anocheció y las estrellas iluminaron su camino de regreso al departamento de ella.

\- Tu nombre, Draco – le dijo la chica – es un nombre de las estrellas.

\- Es tradición en la familia de mi madre – señaló Draco con añoranza en su voz – todos tenemos un nombre de estrella o constelación.

\- Una tradición hermosa – respondió Hermione, buscando las llaves en su bolso cuando llegaron a su departamento – me gusta Draco niño rico mimado de las estrellas.

\- Lo dice Hermione – respondió él, con una sonrisa burlesca – la hija de Elena de Troya, la chica que tiene su nariz en los libros.

Al encontrar sus llaves, se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla al muchacho, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Espero que nos volvamos a ver Draco – le dijo antes de ingresar a su hogar, dejando al chico completamente descolocado.

Estuvo inmóvil unos minutos, sólo llevando su mano a la mejilla que ella besó, antes de emprender su caminar de vuelta al Callejón Diagon con una idea fija en su mente. Hermione Puckle era una chica especial, pero no como lo era Hermione Granger. La come libros amiga de Potter jamás hubiese besado su mejilla, ni actuaría civilizada con él, porque Draco sabía que no se lo merecía después de su historia en común y aún así, sabía que tenía que traerla de vuelta y debía actuar pronto. Él quería que fuese Granger quien bese su mejilla, no la chica cascara en que se había convertido.

Era momento de concurrir al Ministerio de Magia para saber qué diablos pasó y quien es el responsable del cruel destino de Hermione.

Esperó hasta bien entrada la noche. Con su túnica acomodada de forma tal que su rostro estuviese oculto, buscó su varita escondida en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se desilusionó al llegar al lugar. Debía tener cuidado y evitar ser visto, pues cualquier error podía costarle un veredicto de por vida en Azkaban con sus antecedentes y ni siquiera su padre lo salvaría de una sentencia por allanar el Ministerio. Lucius había ya pagado por algo similar. Sabía que su sistema se encontraba inundado de una valentía inusual, quizás contagiada por el ósculo que la Gryffindor depositó en su mejilla, para cometer la idiotez que estaba planeando realizar. Draco no era así pero sin embargo sentía que debía hacerlo, averiguar que le pasó a ella.

_Parezco un puto Gryffindor._

Nunca había ingresado a través de los retretes y aunque fue un método humillante, era la forma más segura de ingresar sin ser identificado. Como ya era de noche, no había muchos empleados trabajando y con sigilo, se dirigió al ascensor, con destino a la oficina de aurores del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Merlín se apiadó de él al encontrar el lugar sin aurores que podrían arrestarlo antes de decir "magía". Sabía dónde ir desde que tenía que realizar su revisión de varita en aquel lugar, así que con premura se dirigió al cubículo de Potter. El lugar estaba tan desordenado como el cabello de su dueño, por lo que demoró una media hora en buscar donde diablos Potter guardaba los archivos de sus casos, y otra media hora en buscar lo que estaba buscando. El niño que sobrevivió dijo que estaba investigando el caso, y aunque para Draco aquello era una historia de cubierta, tenía el presentimiento que el auror mantenía el archivo de su amiga para sí mismo.

Escondido detrás de varias carpetas se encontraba un archivo con las letras H.G. en cuyo interior se encontraba un par de fotografías del día de la muerte de la heroína, las mismas que Draco pudo ver en el Profeta. No había fotos del sitio del suceso, no había un informe del levantamiento realizado por los aurores y tampoco había una lista de sospechosos. Faltaba su historial completo de Hogwarts, que Draco sabía que se encontraba en los archivos del Ministerio y tampoco había antecedentes de sus padres.

El archivo de Hermione Granger estaba vacío. Como si nunca hubiese existido en el mundo mágico antes del momento de su muerte. Pensó por un momento que Potter podría haberlo escondido, pero dudaba de la inteligencia del héroe.

Frustrado y manteniendo el sigilo, determinó que debería volver a su casa a retomar la lectura de los libros de encantamientos de memoria. Dejó todo tal como lo encontró en el escritorio de Cara Rajada y salió del lugar tan silencioso como llegó.

En la Mansión, su madre lo esperaba en la entrada.

\- Hijo – le dijo Narcissa – te conozco tan profundamente como a mí misma y puedo saber que algo te está perturbando y molestando los últimos días.

\- No quiero hablar de ello madre – le respondió, sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a empeorar su humor.

\- Los dragones son un ser codicioso hijo – le señaló su madre de manera enigmática - ¿Recuerdas aquel cuento de tu niñez? – Preguntó sin mirar a su hijo, suspirando – el Dragón no descansó hasta acumular un gran tesoro que protegió con su vida.

\- Madre… - intentó decir el rubio.

\- Déjame continuar hijo – interrumpió la señora Malfoy, levantando su mano a su hijo en un gesto que indicaba que no debía interrumpirla – cuando el Dragón vio amenazado su tesoro, sacrificó su propia vida para intentar mantenerlo – se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar, fijando su vista en Draco – tu mi Dragón eres codicioso y deseas un tesoro, y mi único deseo es que no mueras en tu afán de protegerlo.

\- Entiendo madre – le respondió comprensivo – y agradezco tus palabras, pero debo disculparme, ha sido un día muy agotador y me gustaría comer en mi habitación.

Narcissa no respondió, dejando simplemente que su hijo continuase su camino a su alcoba, con el corazón en sus manos, presintiendo que pronto tendría que despedirse de su hijo.

Draco, por su parte, llegó a recostarse en su cama, sin apetito, con su mente buscando respuestas. Potter dijo que estaba investigando, pero ¿Era eso o estaba ocultando lo que realmente le pasó a su amiga? El archivo estaba vacío. Sabía que el elegido tenía métodos para ingresar a algún lugar sin ser visto, pero no podía pedirle ayuda para intentar entrar a Hogwarts a buscar el archivo de Hermione. Ello no resultaría. El Ministerio - _¿fue acaso el Ministerio?_ \- había cubierto sus huellas al eliminar toda evidencia de la chica.

Sentía que estaba cerca, pero que aún le faltaban piezas del puzle que era la muerte de Hermione Granger.

Gimió frustrado antes de intentar leer alguno de los libros de encantamientos, aunque no pudo concentrarse en ellos. Sentía que por más que buscase, lo que le ocurrió a Hermione no era un hechizo desmemorizador, era algo diferente.

Sintiéndose fracasado, intentó conciliar el sueño, totalmente en vano. Por lo menos esta noche no tendría pesadillas. Tomó el libro que compró en la librería de Hermione y se sumergió completamente en Jean Austen, disfrutando el romance de Fitzwilliam Darcy y Elizabeth Bennet. Se indignó con la primera propuesta de Darcy, se rió cuando Elizabeth llegó a Pemberley y se emocionó con el final. Se sintió mucho más satisfecho consigo mismo al desafiar con estas pequeñas lecturas la educación de su padre y viendo que aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer, tuvo una revelación respecto a su siguiente movimiento en el enigma de Granger.

Salió de su cama, se abrigó y se concentró en aparecerse en el lugar que necesitaba visitar.

Destino.

Decisión.

Desenvoltura.

La fuerte presión que envolvió su cuerpo le indicó que había llegado a su destino y lanzándose un encanto de desilusión, se dirigió a la tumba de Granger. Se detuvo un par de metros antes, al ver una cabeza zanahoria en el lugar. Eso no lo esperaba en absoluto. Habiendo pasado más de un año de la muerte de Granger, nunca imaginó encontrar al pobretón en el lugar. Desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, podía escuchar los sollozos desesperados del hombre que se encontraba de rodillas llorando sobre la tumba de la que alguna vez fue su novia.

\- Finite incantatem – una voz a su espalda interrumpió sus pensamientos, mientras el encantamiento de desilusión lo abandonaba – sabía que vendrías aquí eventualmente después de visitar mi cubículo Malfoy –volvió a hablar la voz – muffliato – finalizó la persona.

Draco se giró y se encontró cara a cara con la cicatriz en forma de rayo del elegido.

\- ¿Sabías que vendría? – preguntó Draco, viéndose descubierto, apretando sus labios en una fina línea, molesto.

\- Desde que me dijiste que la habías visto – contestó el auror, fijando su vista en la figura de Ronald Weasley a unos metros de distancia – me imaginé que el misterio sería como miel para ti, te sentirías atraído a descifrar que pasó con Hermione, así que eventualmente visitarías su tumba.

\- ¿Me esperabas aquí sabiendo que vendría hoy? – gruñó Draco, al sentirse predecible para el Gryffindor - ¿Aprendiste a predecir el futuro Potter?

\- Fue una coincidencia en realidad – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Ginny me pidió que viniese por Ron.

\- ¿No le has dicho a tu mejor amigo que su novia está viva? – Escupió el rubio con asombro – pensé que ustedes eran mucho más leales.

\- Ya no era su novia – contestó Potter – además, tengo instrucciones de mantener el secreto, tú lo descubriste por tu cuenta, yo no te lo dije, así que estoy cumpliendo mi juramento.

\- Una respuesta digna de Slytherin, Potter – le respondió sorprendido Malfoy.

\- Tengo una historia curiosa con eso, el sombrero seleccionador casi me puso ahí – le señaló el Niño que sobrevivió – y le rogué que no me enviase allí.

\- No te di la mejor impresión – apuntó Draco, asintiendo a su propia observación – no era la persona ideal para presentar los ideales correctos de mi casa.

\- En realidad fue Hagrid que me dijo que los magos oscuros estaban en Slytherin – contestó Harry con una sonrisa nostálgica – tu sólo fuiste un imbécil.

\- ¿Quién hizo esto Potter? – preguntó Draco, volviendo la conversación al tema que le interesa.

\- No te lo diré Malfoy – respondió negando con su cabeza – no puedo hacerlo.

\- Era tu hermana Potter – reprendió el antiguo mortífago – no puedo creer que hagas esto.

\- La extraño Malfoy – reveló Harry Potter, frunciendo el ceño – y si fuese por mí, ella estaría a mi lado en este mundo. Ella fue la única que a lo largo de los años jamás me abandonó, aunque a veces se enojase por mi irresponsabilidad, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado. Cuando buscábamos horrocrux, Ron nos dejó y estuvimos acampando solos hasta que él regresó. Meses en que sólo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Confío en ella totalmente con mi vida y desearía que este aquí.

\- ¿Pero no me ayudaras? – Preguntó finalmente Malfoy viendo como el auror negaba con su cabeza - ¿Me dejarás acaso rescatarla?

\- Hermione no es una damisela en peligro – le amonestó el hombre de cabello negro revuelto – ella es capaz de salvarse a sí misma. Es la reina del tablero Malfoy.

Potter avanzó hacia su esclavo zanahoria, dejando a Draco atrás. Lo vio abrazar a su amigo, quien aumento el sonido de su lamento. Había pasado un año y Ronald Weasley aún seguía llorando a Hermione Granger como si hubiese muerto ayer.

\- Es hora de avanzar Ron – escuchó a Potter decirle al Rey comadreja – es lo que ella hubiese querido.

Los vio desaparecer del lugar y avanzó con decisión a la tumba de Hermione.

Con ayuda de su varita, comienza a excavar la tierra encima de la tumba, manchando sus túnicas en el proceso, pero no le importa. Siente que está cerca, que pronto tendrá las respuestas que busca. Sólo necesita esa pieza faltante para resolver el misterio.

Sus esperanzas en el cementerio mágico son aplastadas por la realidad. El ataúd blanco donde debería estar el cuerpo de Hermione está vacío. No hay ninguna pista que señale el porqué de su falsa muerte. No hay un cadáver con poción multijugos, no hay alguna nota o algo que pueda indicar quien es el responsable. Pero Draco vio su cuerpo en el velorio, alguna vez hubo un cuerpo en ese sarcófago.

En el fondo, Draco sabía que eso ocurriría. Él ha visto a Hermione Granger todos los días en su pequeña librería aislada del mundo mágico y sabía que no encontraría su cuerpo en aquel ataúd, pero esperaba encontrar alguna cosa, alguna pista, por pequeña que fuese. Alguien muy inteligente estaba detrás de la muerte de Hermione. Debe ser por eso que Potter no le prohibió intentar exhumar el cuerpo de su amiga. Potter sabe la verdad, Draco ya no tenía dudas al respecto.

Hermione Granger no merece ese final. Esto ya no sólo se debe a luchar contra la Ley que eliminó a las personas que Draco toda su vida aborreció, dejando que los ideales equivocados ganasen la guerra que habían perdido con la muerte de Voldemort. No sólo se trata de ayudar a que ella sea la próxima Ministra de Magia y él su asesor. No se trata de resarcir el daño que ocasionó con sus burlas e insultos en el colegio y tampoco se trata de compensar lo ocurrido en su casa hace dos años en Pascua.

Ella no solo salvo al mundo mágico, Hermione Granger también lo salvo a él y su alma.

Vuelve a colocar la tumba de Granger como la encontró, mientras ve como comienza a amanecer en el cementerio. Nuevamente impulsado por esa extraña sensación en su pecho, se aparece afuera del departamento de Hermione. No le interesa estar cubierto de tierra, con el cabello desordenado y con un rostro que evidencia que no ha dormido en más de veinticuatro horas. Golpea la puerta y luego de unos instantes, la chica abre la puerta. Tiene el cabello hecho un desastre, de la forma en que la recuerda de Hogwarts, usando esa extraña ropa que los muggles utilizan para dormir, con signos de haber despertado hace pocos instantes y lo mira con sospecha.

\- Draco – le dice con evidente sueño y voz ronca - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta curiosa.

Él la mira y sólo puede ver a la chica que lo salvo. Se derrumba en sus brazos, sin importarle ensuciar las ropas, sin importarle lo que ella pueda pensar de él ahora.

\- Lo siento Granger - le dice antes de capturar sus labios.

Es la hora de confesarle sus pecados.

* * *

N/A: Gracias a quienes han leído esta historia, dejado sus review y marcado como favorita. Como dije al principio, es mi primer Dramione y los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar. Pido disculpas si sienten que el romance va apresurado. En el caso de Hermione, está conociendo a un chico guapo, culto, que se interesa en ella y le produce una extraña confianza, así que siento que esta algo justificado en ese caso de Hermione sin recuerdos, que se sienta atraída por Draco. En el caso de él, no tengo excusa y sólo es debido al ritmo de la historia, que nos muestra desde su punto de vista como se obsesionó con el misterio y lo que va pensando de ella. Empezó con cambios en como se refiere a ella, pensando primero en Granger y ahora Hermione y en la forma en que la recuerda del colegio. Al menos mostrar ese contraste ha sido mi intención.

Jane Austen es un cliché, pero me gusta. Creo que OyP es la razón por la cual shippeo Dramione.

Quedan tres capítulos y Draco va a vulnerar el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico en el siguiente ;).


	6. El hombre que abandonó

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **Sueño con ser dueña de muchas cosas, como Draco Malfoy, pero soy pobre y no tengo nada. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

* * *

Si hace unos años le hubiesen preguntado a Draco Malfoy si se imaginaba besando a Hermione Granger, Draco se hubiese reído y burlado hasta no poder más.

Era una idea absurda.

La princesa de Gryffindor jamás permitiría que él se le acercase a menos de 20 pasos. Incluso Draco apostaría que ella preferiría una distancia aún mayor. Además, en su recuerdo de su último año en Hogwarts, dentro de lo poco que prestó atención al resto de sus compañeros mientras se deprimía con la tarea que Voldemort le había encomendado, perpetuaba ver como la chica babeaba por el idiota pobretón Weasley, aunque la comadreja estaba más preocupado de perseguir el culo de la niña Brown. Después de la guerra habían salido juntos y si ella no hubiese muerto, estaría llenándose de mocosos pelirrojos con cabello rizado y ojos castaños. Besar a Draco, por ende, no estaría en los planes de la sabelotodo.

Draco fue un chico malo en sus días escolares y lo sabía. Se había comportado como un idiota en el colegio, acosando a nacidos muggles y traidores de sangre, siendo un abusador del poder que creía tener por el solo hecho de ser un mago sangre pura con el apellido Malfoy, descendiente de dos de las más antiguas casas de magos. Él conocía la gran herencia mágica que corría en sus venas, la gran responsabilidad que tenía sobre sus hombros, el destino magnifico para el que había nacido, y necesitaba de manera incontrolable que el resto también lo supiese, que estuviesen enterados que debían estar agradecidos de contar con la presencia de alguien como él. Especialmente Hermione Granger, quien debería sentirse bendecida en su presencia, pero en cambio lo miraba con desdén y furia desde que la llamó sangre sucia e incluso se atrevió a dañar su perfecto rostro con sus mugrosas manos.

Una persona así jamás quería besar a Draco.

Desde que Draco tenía 14 años, sabía que Granger era un ser lleno de calor, energía y magia. Él, en cambio, era un niño frio, calculador y abusivo. Por eso ella prefería fijar su mirada y llorar por el pelirrojo de emociones incontrolables, con fuego en sus venas como ella, que dejarse llevar por el control y la pasión oculta que Draco podría mostrarle. No es que él quisiese, claramente. Eran sus hormonas que lo hacían pensar así, no su mente y mucho menos su palpitante corazón sin considerar que besar a una sangre sucia era un pensamiento prohibido que su padre castigaría cruelmente si supiese los clandestinos deseos de su puro heredero. En cambio, besar a Pansy Parkinson resultó en una buena medida para tratar de quitar de su mente los pequeños labios de Granger y complacer a su buen padre. No importaba que Pansy tuviese una nariz horrible que chocaba con la suya, que lo babeó mientras él masajeaba sus labios torpemente y que les dijese a todos que era su novia cuando sólo habían estado intercambiando caricias poco inocentes a escondidas. Tampoco importaba que Pansy fuese más alta de lo que él hubiese querido, que tuviese el cabello demasiado liso y que sus ojos fuesen verdes en vez de castaños. Sólo eran sus hormonas las que debía controlar.

Los besos con Pansy, sin embargo, jamás produjeron la sensación de calma y anhelo que juntar sus labios con los Hermione Granger le produjo. Ella lo odiaría nuevamente al recuperar sus recuerdos, pero él se preocuparía de ello más tarde. Ahora, sólo sentía en su mente y corazón una sensación de plenitud que lo inundó. Su boca era suave y sabía a café, vainilla y tranquilidad. Ella lo recibió sorprendida, a juzgar por el profundo suspiro que dio en su boca antes de responder con inocencia unos segundos que a Draco le parecieron gloriosos aunque hubiesen terminado demasiado pronto.

\- Por mucho que me guste levantarme y ser besada por un chico guapo – le dijo ella apartándose lentamente – creo que merezco que me llames por mi nombre y me expliques que te trae a esta hora insana.

Draco sintió no sólo regaño en sus palabras, también algo que le costó identificar pero que sonaba bastante parecido a tristeza y él no deseaba que ella se sintiese así.

\- Te mentí – respondió el rubio, alejándose para mirar los ojos castaños de la chica, pues necesitaba mirarla a los ojos para expiar su alma condenada – te conozco desde que teníamos once años y tu nombre es Hermione Granger, me odias y se suponía que estabas muerta – señaló con fuerza sin perderse en las emociones que cruzaban la mirada ante él.

Sorpresa.

Incredulidad.

¿Comprensión?

\- Pasa – le dijo ella permitiéndole la entrada a su departamento – siéntate en mi sala y prepararé café.

El chico entró con lentitud al hogar que su ex compañera poseía. Era pequeño, con una pequeña cocina a la vista donde la castaña procedió a mover extraños artefactos muggles que Draco supuso que servían para preparar alimentos, un mesón que al parecer se podía usar como comedor conectaba la cocina con un ambiente donde un sillón azul desgastado cubierto con una manta purpura estaba frente a uno de esos aparatos que transmiten algo llamado ¿televisión? y dos puertas pequeñas a los lados, que Draco presumió que se trataban del baño y la habitación de Granger. El lugar no podía describirse como acogedor, contaba con pocos muebles y ninguna fotografía o pintura. No parecía ser un lugar que Hermione Granger hubiese armado por sí misma. Draco conjeturó que fue armado por quienes borraron la memoria de la chica con pocas pertenencias para que no se cuestionase si algo tenía valor sentimental e intentase recordar la historia tras ello.

\- ¿No fotografías? – preguntó, tratando de probar su teoría.

\- No fotografías – respondió ella con calma – no recuerdos de mi familia y nada que me hiciese dudar de quien soy.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que te preguntaría eso? – consultó sorprendido, sentándose en el sofá mientras recibía una taza de café caliente que Hermione le entregó.

\- Porque soy la chica más brillante de mi edad aunque odio ese nombre – señaló ella levantando su barbilla – puedo deducir algunas cosas y por eso sé que no me mentirás, o quizás sea porque serás golpeado por aprovecharte de una joven mujer para meterte en su departamento y quizás te denuncie a la policía. Tú eliges – término de decir levantando sus hombros en un gesto que a Draco le pareció adorable a pesar de la amenaza explicita en sus palabras.

\- Lo que te voy a decir rompe varias de las leyes a las que estoy sometido – empezó diciendo el Slytherin – en realidad, a las que estamos ambos sometidos, porque aunque alguna vez dije lo contrario, tú perteneces a mi mundo y por ello estoy aquí – suspiró antes de continuar – necesito que me prometas que lo que diré no será divulgado a nadie más y que tendrás la mente abierta, pues no me creerías de otra forma.

\- Muy bien misterioso niño rico, te escucharé y no diré nada a nadie – contestó sentándose frente a él.

\- Estamos rompiendo algo llamado Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico al contarte lo que diré. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y soy un mago – empezó a explicar sintiendo sus manos temblar ante la mirada que Hermione le dio, levantando su ceja con incredulidad – nos conocimos a los once años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, un internado para niños como nosotros en Escocia, aunque no fuimos amigos. De hecho, me burlé sin descanso de ti y tus amigos, pues pertenecíamos a casas rivales, y tú eras una nacida de muggles.

\- ¿Muggles? – consultó ella, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Personas sin magia – respondió rápidamente, tratando de ocultar bajo la máscara de indiferencia típica de Malfoy el nerviosismo que lo embriagaba – mi familia es algo tradicional, orgullosos de su sangre pura, no mezclada con muggles a los que desprecian por contaminar la magia, algunos decían que robaban sus varitas de los bebés y por eso nacen squibs…

\- ¿Varitas? – Volvió a interrumpir la chica para preguntar con incredulidad – ¿Cómo el hada madrina de Cenicienta?

\- No sé que es Cenicienta y las hadas no necesitan varitas para hacer magia pero ya llegaremos a eso – continuó nervioso, sintiendo que el aire escaseaba, deshaciendo los primeros botones de su camisa – yo creía que los descendientes de muggles no debían venir a nuestra escuela, que no debían invadir nuestro mundo con sus costumbres incivilizadas, y no me mires así con terror, era lo que padre me había enseñado desde pequeño, lo único que sabía hasta que te conocí y te traté muy mal Hermione, fui cruel contigo y me pegaste un puñetazo sangriento que rompió mi nariz – rió por primera vez ante la ironía de tal recuerdo – eras una bruja grandiosa, inteligente, poderosa y amable. Me ganabas en todas nuestras clases y te odiaba más por ello. Hubo una guerra sangrienta, tu mejor amigo venció al líder de quienes creíamos que los nacidos muggles no debían acceder al mundo mágico, un puto sicótico que casi mató a mi familia y destruyó mi vida. Pero Potter ganó la guerra y todo iba a estar bien. Eras tan noble que me defendiste en mi juicio, a pesar de todo lo malo que te hice, evitando que fuese a Azkaban, es una cárcel mágica – le explicó al ver su confusión – y una semana después de eso, hace un año, fui a tu funeral Hermione – indicó sintiéndose aún más ahogado, tratando de respirar con dificultad – fui a tu maldito funeral y te vi allí muerta, con tus amigos llorándote.

La vio cerrar los ojos y masajear su cabeza, reprimiendo quizás un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

\- Ese día en la librería – continuó Draco después de tomar aire – no podía creer que estabas viva ¡Y no me recordabas! No sabías quien era yo, el daño que te hice y me decidí a descubrir que te había pasado pero no he encontrado que mierda te hicieron, quien lo hizo o un porque de ello, aunque tengo mis sospechas. Después que te enterraron, el Ministerio de Magia instauró una Ley que exilió a todos los nacidos muggles ¡Ganaron la guerra pero los traicionaron! – Gritó apretando sus puños –Tú me enseñaste que ustedes son malditamente fuertes, que la sangre no importa y que los malditos prejuicios no ayudarían a mejorar nuestro mundo, pero sin ti, todo se fue a la mierda Hermione y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra después de haberte encontrado.

\- ¿Viste mi cuerpo? – le preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos.

\- Si – respondió secamente.

\- ¿Vienes del cementerio? – Volvió a preguntar ella, abriendo sus ojos lentamente – es por eso que apareces lleno de tierra y tan inestable.

\- Si – volvió a señalar, tratando de controlarse.

Hermione se paró y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

\- Muéstrame tu varita mágica – le ordenó ella, con la mirada seria.

Draco buscó en su ropa la varita que llevaba escondida. Miró con nostalgia su varita de espino y con cuidado, pensó en un hechizo sencillo que demostrase a Hermione que la magia existe sin asustarla.

\- Nox – pronunció en apenas un susurro, mientras la habitación quedaba en penumbras - Lumus – volvió a hablar unos segundos después mientras su varita comenzó a emitir una luz en su punta – cada mago tiene su propia varita, la varita elije al mago, sin embargo, tu amigo Harry Potter derrotó al Señor Tenebroso con mi espino – señaló su varita a la chica - Tu varita, sin embargo, no sé donde puede encontrarse, quizás la tienen quienes te hicieron esto.

\- ¿Pueden borrar mis recuerdos y darme una nueva identidad con tu magia? – preguntó ella con angustia evidente en su voz.

\- Nuestra magia – la corrigió - Hasta lo que he investigado, no he encontrado un hechizo denominador común entre ambos encantamientos – contestó guardando su varita nuevamente – he estado leyendo los libros de la biblioteca familiar sin respuesta, pero sé sin embargo que es el que está ocupando el Ministerio con los exiliados.

\- Pero yo no fui parte de la ley – fue una aseveración, no una pregunta.

\- No – contestó el muchacho – tu muerte fue anterior a la ley, cuando aún no habían siquiera rumores de su confección.

Ella simplemente asintió, sin perder la mirada que Draco sabía que tenía cuando la veía estudiar en la biblioteca y suponía que un tema estaba siendo complicado. La había observado a escondidas, detrás de uno de los estantes de criaturas mágicas, cuando investigaba por la criatura que Salazar dejó en el castillo, cuando trataba de ayudar a Potter en el Torneo de los Tres magos, cuando estudiaba para sus exámenes. Con silencio y extremo sigilo, la observaba leer y memorizó sus expresiones.

\- ¿Me crees? – le preguntó Draco esperanzado.

\- Una parte de mi considera que debería en este mismo momentos llamar a un psiquiatra para que te interne en una institución mental – le dijo, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá – pero otra parte de mi sabe que eres un maldito hurón blanco rebotador.

\- ¿Qué? – Consultó con confusión, molestia y esperanza ante tal apodo - ¿Me recuerdas?

\- No – rio la chica por primera vez en la mañana – pero he tenido estos sueños, creo que te lo había comentado y recuerdo a un pomposo y arrogante niño rubio con extraños insultos y por lo que me has contado, supongo que eres tú. A confesión de parte relevo de prueba.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó él a la frase que ella señaló.

\- Un dicho de la Universidad. No es nada – respondió agitando su mano restando valor a sus palabras - ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? – preguntó mirando los ojos grises del Slytherin.

\- ¿Crees que tengo un plan? – le dijo Draco sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba por primera vez desde que ingresó al departamento.

\- Por ello me has confesado todo esto, o quieres asesinarme, esa podría ser otra opción, los villanos generalmente cuenta su plan malévolo al héroe antes de intentar matarlos.

\- Alguna vez dije que te quería muerta – señaló con pesar – pero me he arrepentido de aquellas palabras desde entonces y de todo lo que alguna vez te dije que te hirió.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad antes de responder.

\- Literalmente, esta todo olvidado – señaló con una gran sonrisa, tomando su mano.

Draco Malfoy sintió que no la merecía.

Hermione Granger jamás lo elegiría. Ella era una fiera inteligente y poderosa, capaz de romper no sólo sus prejuicios, también su corazón.

\- Sin embargo – ella continuó – creo que tienes una extraña forma de ligar, insultar a la chica para llegar a ella es bastante terrible Draco.

\- Yo no estaba tratando de ligar contigo Granger – respondió con un evidente rubor – estaba manifestando mis tontos prejuicios arraigados desde mi más tierna infancia.

\- Definitivamente estas enamorado de ella – señaló sin desenganchar sus manos – es una lástima que yo no soy esa chica.

Se miraron unos minutos de manera incomoda antes que ella volviese a hablar.

\- He soñado con magia – le dice ahora mirando el piso, cuando él soltó sus manos – con escobas voladoras, fantasmas con forma de animales, y dos niños con rostro borroso por los que siento un gran afecto. Por eso sé que no estás loco, porque mi corazón extraña personas que no puedo recordar que conozco y se siente incompleto vivir así, con un dolor que ni siquiera es mío.

\- Te devolveré tu vida Hermione – le dijo – lo prometo. Quiero hacerlo y un Malfoy siempre obtiene lo que quiere. Ese es el plan. Te daré tus recuerdos y derrotaremos al puto Ministerio si es necesario.

Ella se acerca y le da un suave beso en los labios.

\- Aquí estaré esperando que lo hagas Draco.

A pesar que tenía ganas de permanecer con la chica, debía volver a casa a tomar una ducha, cambiar su ropa y desayunar. Además de continuar su investigación. Hermione debía ir a la Universidad. Se despidieron con un abrazo, sin volver a juntar sus labios.

Luego de llegar a su hogar y asearse, se recostó en su cama a dormir un par de horas. No tuvo sueños esta vez y se sintió descansado por primera vez desde que se reencontró con Hermione. Leyó el resto de libros que quedaban de encantamientos de memoria sin resultado. Debía de ser algo inventado y no transmitido. ¿Algún hechizo de viejas familias tal vez? No muchas familias experimentaban con la memoria. Podría investigar ello. Quizás en Flourish y Blotts.

Se apareció en el Callejón Diagon con destino a la librería mágica cuando el característico cabello rojo de Weasley apareció frente a él.

\- Hurón – le dijo con desdén - ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer en la tumba de Hermione? – preguntó apretando sus puños, posiblemente preparándose para darle un puñetazo.

\- Investigando su muerte comadreja – contestó con sinceridad, tratando de parecer tranquilo – quiero saber quien la mató.

\- Incluso en la muerte decides molestarla y no dejar que descanse – gruñó.

\- No Weasley – le respondió con tranquilidad, mientras con su mano derecha se dispuso a tomar su varita, por si el Rey zanahoria decidía intentar hechizarlo – creo que Granger merece justicia, tal como ella me la dio al testificar a mi favor.

\- Ven conmigo entonces – fue la respuesta de Ronald Weasley, mientras emprendía su marcha al Caldero Chorreante.

Si alguien encontró extraño que un Weasley, héroe de guerra, y un Malfoy, conocido mortífago, estuviesen compartiendo una cerveza de mantequilla en vez de maldecirse, no fue señalado. Los tiempos no habían cambiado lo suficiente para que este fuese un comportamiento normal, pero Draco pensaba que el mundo estaba hecho una mierda. La comadreja se sentó de manera torpe, bebiendo con rapidez su primera pinta, para solicitar una segunda a la mesera. Draco en cambio, mantuvo la calma, bebiendo de a poco. Esa táctica siempre funcionaba con Weasley, que no podía controlar sus emociones.

\- Nadie ha encontrado ninguna pista – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba fijamente la mesa entre ambos – ni siquiera Harry pero aunque lo creas Malfoy, no soy estúpido, sé que él sabe quien la mató y no me lo puede decir – bebió otro trago a su nuevo vaso – pero tú, tú la odiabas y no mentirías si descubrieses que le pasó, porque se lo debes.

\- Exactamente – respondió Draco de manera seca, mientras bebía lentamente, analizando al hombre frente a él, cuyo cabello se encontraba más desordenado que el de Potter, con evidentes signos de no dormir correctamente.

\- Ella no estaba bien – le dijo el anterior guardián del equipo de Gryffindor – ella oblivió a sus padres para que tus malditos amigos mortífagos no los matasen y los mandó a Australia, abandonando su vida acá, sin saber que tenían una hija. Cuando la sangrienta guerra terminó, ella fue a buscarlos pero estaban muertos. Un accidente de coche creo.

Un accidente, lo mismo que el recuerdo falso de Granger.

\- Yo también perdí a mi hermano en la guerra – continuó Weasley, al parecer desahogándose con el rubio – y aunque dolió, era algo que podía pasar cuando estas involucrado en esto, pero sus padres, los Granger eran inocentes y ella sintió que los mandó directamente a morir. Murieron sin saber que ella los amaba, que los necesitaba, que requería su perdón – dijo bebiendo nuevamente – y se empezó a consumir en su pena y culpa Malfoy. Comenzó a dejar de comer, a dejar de dormir, buscando en sus libros alguna maldita respuesta a preguntas que nunca nos dijo en voz alta y que temíamos preguntar. Pensé, Godric me perdone por esto, pero llegué a pensar que estaba estudiando necromancia para revivirlos.

_Esa no era la Hermione Granger que él conocía._

\- Se empezó a distanciar de mi y peleábamos, peleábamos tanto – siguió diciendo el pelirrojo – ya no eran peleas por tonterías como en Hogwarts, era mucho peor, pensé que podría hacerme una maldición asesina más de una vez, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos para no terminar con nuestra amistad. Ella era la mujer de mi vida y no supe apoyarla en sus momentos difíciles – Draco vio las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de los ojos azules de Ronald, que seguía bebiendo mientras continuaba con su relato – ella no estaba bien Malfoy, no lo estaba. Tus insultos, tus putos insultos, la marcaron. Y no sólo me refiero a la cicatriz en su brazo cortesía de tu tía sicótica, me refiero a su corazón. No sabes lo difícil que fue para ella ganar un lugar en el mundo mágico, con los malditos prejuicios por todas partes. En su trabajo en el Ministerio nadie la escuchaba. El Departamento de Regulación y control de Criaturas Mágicas no la quería ahí, con sus ideas revolucionarias de liberar a los elfos y ayudar a todos, la humillaban por ser amiga del ministro y de Harry, como si no mereciese ese puesto.

\- ¿Crees que ella hubiese optado por ser voluntaria en la Ley de Reubicación? – preguntó Draco, recordando las palabras de San Potter.

\- No – respondió Weasley – la Hermione que quedó después de la guerra quería morir.


	7. El precio que pagó

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **No tengo nada más allá de merchandinsing y los libros. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

Siento que querrán mi cabeza al final del capítulo.

* * *

La conversación con el Rey comadreja no resulto esclarecedora para Draco. Fue todo lo contrario a decir verdad.

¿Granger quería morir?

A Draco le costaba creerlo. Él siempre consideró que el trío de Gryffindors era perfecto y tenían todo lo que él alguna vez hubiese soñado poseer, aunque no lo reconociese en voz alta. Porque aunque Draco Malfoy tuviese una bóveda personal privada llena de galeones con la capacidad suficiente para comprar la librería en que Hermione trabajaba, había algo que el dinero jamás podría hacerlo adquirir: El trío dorado tenía personas que los querían de manera sincera y desinteresada, que fueron capaces de luchar por ellos y recibir una amistad con la que Draco nunca podría haber contado. Sus años de observación sigilosa de San Potter, la Comadreja y la Comelibros le habían mostrado que el cariño de la gente era algo invaluable, una fuerza tremendamente poderosa, y los envidiaba con desazón por ello.

La Hermione Granger que él conocía tenía amigos que la querían, un novio que al parecer la amaba tanto para seguir haciéndolo a un año de su muerte, una fama que la predecía como la bruja más brillante de su generación y una familia muggle cariñosa que cada cumpleaños la llenaba de regalos con significado emocional a juzgar por la mirada que ella le daba a los presentes recibidos. Ese tipo de cosas que Draco sabía jamás tendría.

Sabía que la guerra podría devastar a una persona, pero no esperaba que eso le ocurriera a la Gryffindor. Ella era indestructible a sus ojos, tanto físicamente al soportar la tortura de su tía, como mentalmente, al resultar victoriosa todas las veces que él buscó su atención en base a insultos y maltratos. Quizás la estaba idealizando demasiado después de años tratando de convencerse que era una simple suciedad barrosa cuando era evidente para él que ella era la bruja más pura de corazón que podía existir.

La otra alternativa en la que Draco podía pensar y que le gustaba considerablemente más es que Weasley se auto convenció de su propia mentira para evitar aceptar que quizás la chica ya no lo quería más. Potter ya había mencionado que ellos no estaban juntos y como tercero amigo de ambos, él debía saber los motivos de la ruptura. Potter además era de la idea que ella hubiese sido voluntaria de la Ley así que eso debería significar que Weasley estaba equivocado.

Pero ¿Y si no lo está? Si de verdad Hermione Granger sentía tanto dolor que ya no aguantaba su propia existencia, ella no hubiese fingido su muerte y lastimado así a su ex novio y amigos ¿Cierto?

Draco podía sentir el inicio de una jaqueca y caminó por los pasillos de la Mansión familiar para poder buscar una poción contra el dolor. La prepararía él mismo si no se sintiese absolutamente confundido por el misterio que trataba de resolver. Los largos pasillos se encontraban en absoluto silencio mientras el hombre caminaba con elegancia digna de su herencia sangre pura, moviéndose con distinción de un Malfoy con la frente en alto delante de los retratos de sus antepasados que lo miraban con desdén, como si supiesen que era un maldito traidor de sangre que hace un día había besado a una sangre sucia que fue torturada en este mismo lugar.

_Un traidor de sangre_.

Parecía una cruel ironía que una vez terminada la guerra, su vida diese aquel vuelco, considerando su comportamiento anterior. Rió ante su propio pensamiento. Toda una vida basada en prejuicios de sangre y ahora se encontraba "un poco" involucrado con la niña símbolo de los nacidos muggles.

En su laboratorio de pociones buscó la indicada y la bebió con rapidez, mientras se sentaba a esperar que hiciese afecto. Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió una mirada intensa en él y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos amorosos de su madre.

\- Hijo – le dijo ella con cariño – te he estado buscando. Debemos hablar.

\- Madre – la interrumpió él con premura y cansancio, creyendo saber el tema que Narcissa querría hablar – no estoy saliendo con ninguna bruja ni pienso casarme aún.

\- No me mientas mi Dragón – le señaló Narcissa, con ternura, manteniendo su postura refinada y reservada ante su hijo – te conozco desde que estabas en mi vientre y puedo saber lo que sientes sólo observándote, aunque finjas desinterés y aburrimiento, como intentas hacerlo ahora al poner esa mirada indiferente.

\- Madre no es lo que piensas – contestó inmediatamente el rubio, empezando a demostrar su abatimiento.

\- Sé que estás viendo a una chica y no es algo serio, ya que me lo hubieses dicho, aunque es más probable que ella aún no sepa de tu interés – reprendió ella – y si te niegas a confesármelo, es porque debe ser descendiente de muggles – dijo prácticamente en un susurro discreto - ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó.

\- Los nacidos muggles fueron exiliados madre – le contestó con cautela, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su madre y que sus sentimientos ocultos lo traicionen.

\- Pero eso no sería un impedimento para ti – contradijo la mujer con seguridad en su voz – lo que un Malfoy quiere, lo obtiene, ¿No es esa una de las enseñanzas de tu padre? – Señaló ella, más como afirmación que como pregunta – sin embargo, mi verdadera duda es ¿Cómo descubriste el paradero de la señorita Granger? – Indicó de manera astuta, digna de una bruja Slytherin.

\- Madre – indicó sorprendido a la bruja frente a él – no sé de donde piensas que estoy viendo a Granger, pero te recuerdo que ella está muerta – finalizó tratando de terminar el punto de su madre.

\- Sólo hay una mujer en tu vida que ha logrado esos pensamientos en ti y no creas que no me he dado cuenta – reveló Lady Malfoy, exteriorizando por primera vez en voz alta lo que por años ha estado en sus pensamientos – desde que tenías once años no has parado de hablar sin cesar de cómo la niña te ha superado, culpando que es en base a su amistad con Potter, o como su apariencia ridícula, con su cabello desaliñado y grandes dientes ha logrado atraer a algunos brujos como el buscador de Bulgaria. Sé que los buscaste a escondidas en el Mundial de Quidditch para que huyesen antes que tu padre la atrapase y tampoco olvides que vi tu expresión cuando la trajeron con sus amigos y mi propia hermana la cortó en mi salón.

\- Madre – insistió nuevamente el muchacho, sintiéndose atrapado – ella está muerta.

\- Estas buscando libros para levantar encantamientos de memoria, mi amor – resopló de manera poco educada para una bruja Black – tu inteligencia es un atributo que heredaste de mi y no de tu padre, pensé que ya lo sabrías.

Su madre lo había capturado en el juego del gato y el ratón y él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

\- No sé cómo recuperar su memoria mamá – confesó Draco bajando su mirada por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación – he buscado y no puedo encontrar lo que le hicieron.

\- Lo enmendaras – le dijo ella, alcanzando sus manos con devoción – siempre lo haces, eres un brujo poderoso e inteligente, podrás encontrar la solución.

\- Te amo mamá – susurró Draco mientras abrazaba a su madre por primera vez en años.

\- Y yo a ti hijo – respondió ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Después del momento compartido con su madre, Draco va a buscar a Hermione a la librería. Necesita verla después de la conversación con el jengibre insoportable el día de ayer y la de hoy con su madre. Necesita ver que está bien, que no está pensando en morir, que sigue siendo la chica que ha conocido durante toda su vida y que ahora, según su madre, le ha interesado por bastante más tiempo del que él es consciente.

La ve en la librería, con sus risos desastrosos enredándose con el viento, con las mejillas con un pequeño rubor, los ojos con brillo y ese extraño cuaderno púrpura otra vez en sus manos. Pero ella no está rebozando de alegría ante su presencia.

\- ¿Mi mejor amigo se llama Harry Potter? – le consulta ella, sorprendiéndolo ante sus palabras. No lo ha saludado, lo que a Draco le parece una conducta bastante inapropiada a raíz de los modales básicos que su madre le ha inculcado a lo largo de los años, que quizás el mismo no ha ocupado con ella con anterioridad, pero no le interesa ahora.

\- Si – responde con un rezongo, sintiéndose celoso nuevamente que el Salvador ha acaparado la atención de la bruja sin memoria.

\- Lo siento Draco – le dice a ella al darse cuenta que ha cometido un error – encontré este libro hace algunos días y no he podido dejar de leerlo. Pensé que debía de ser de la arrendataria anterior de mi departamento y evité leerlo hasta que ya no pude resistirlo.

\- ¿Qué dice Hermione? – le preguntó con merodeo, sintiendo como el enojo que sintió se desvanecía para dar lugar a la preocupación, acercándose a ella, haciendo que sus brazos se tocasen levemente.

\- Es un diario – dice ella con preocupación en sus ojos dulces – de una niña con dos amigos con los que se metió en muchos problemas, enfrentándose a perros de dos cabezas, serpientes gigantes, homicidas que no eran culpables, viendo a su mejor amigo Harry Potter pelear con dragones, sirenas, una mujer parecida a un sapo rosa y un villano terrorífico sin nariz que mató a sus padres y luego ordenando a un niño de dieciséis años la muerte de su mentor ¿Te parece conocido? – preguntó ella con desesperación en su voz.

\- Si – contestó él jadeando ante la sorpresa – No sabía que tenías un diario.

\- Imposible que lo sepas si te odiaba tanto – contestó la castaña apretando el cuaderno entre sus brazos – tengo notas detalladas de los insultos que el "maldito hurón" me dijo.

\- Lo siento – interrumpe el Slytherin alejándose unos pasos de ella, sintiendo la culpa de sus acciones pasadas – fui un absoluto y completo idiota, te puedo asegurar y jurar por mi magia que cada día de mi vida me arrepiento de las cosas que te dije en mi niñez.

\- Ella te perdonó al igual que yo lo hice – contestó ella volviendo a acercarse el joven, con una mano acercándose a su cara.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó esperanzado, prácticamente en un susurro lleno de fe.

\- Ella dice que te perdonó y que le hubiese gustado decírtelo si se hubiese dado la oportunidad, sabía que estabas arrepentido y que te costaría decírselo, es por ello declaró en tu juicio, como muestra de su perdón.

\- Gracias – respondió abrazándola de manera abrupta, soltando un profundo suspiro al tocar con su nariz el cabello de ella, sintiendo como su olor inundaba sus pulmones.

Los Malfoy no tenían gestos físicos con la gente. Muy rara vez daban muestras de cariño incluso entre ellos y nunca con aquellos de sangre inferior, como debiese ser Hermione Granger. Pero a Draco no le importó, se sentía como si fuese lo correcto y le dio una sensación de paz y calma única. Hermione Granger lo había perdonado.

\- ¿El diario dice… - tartamudeó ligeramente - algo acerca de estar preocupada por morir o ser atacada? – preguntó el rubio una vez que la incomodidad lo llevó a soltar a la chica e iniciar una conversación para romper la tensión del momento.

\- Nada – contestó ella viéndose confundida, frunciendo el ceño – pero si hay datos completos de lo ocurrido con sus padres.

Draco tragó en seco ante ello.

\- Ella les cambió la memoria – continuó la leona con un nuevo pesar – se eliminó de sus recuerdos y los envió a Australia, donde fallecieron. Dice que el hechizo que usó fue de su propia invención basado en uno que encontró en un libro de la vieja biblioteca de la familia Black.

\- El Ministro era tu amigo – dijo él con incredulidad al darse cuenta de las palabras de la bruja a su lado – debiste darle el hechizo y lo utilizó en ti como prueba para verificar si resultaba antes de la implementación de la Ley.

\- Es probable – respondió ella pensativa – necesito que me acompañes a mi departamento, hay algo más que encontré y quiero mostrarte.

\- Pero aun es tu turno de trabajo – le indicó Draco.

\- Creo que mi jefa entenderá que me siento mal y debo descansar en casa por primera vez desde que estoy trabajando aquí.

Ella tenía una idea fija y Draco sabía que no había manera de convencerla de lo contrario. Había visto muchas veces a los dos tontos de sus amigos intentar hacerlo en vano. Hermione cerró la librería, dejando todo debidamente ordenado, antes de tomar la mano de Draco para que caminasen juntos al hogar de la castaña.

Draco aceptó su mano con nerviosismo como un estúpido Hufflepuff y no la soltó en todo el camino.

\- Quiero recuperar mis recuerdos – le dijo ella una vez que ingresaron a su departamento y se sentaron en el sillón azul – y quiero que la persona que me hizo esto se arrepienta de quitarme mi vida. ¿Me ayudaras? – le preguntó acercándose al chico, con su mano acercándose al cabello del rubio, sintiéndolo respirar apresuradamente ante el contacto.

\- Sí – fue capaz de decir ante la proximidad de la mujer frente a él, que estaba acariciando su pelo con cuidado.

\- Encontré el diario en una caja debajo de mi cama, estaba bastante oculta y mi curiosidad fue más grande, así que la abrí – le contó Hermione con emoción, sin dejar de mimarlo – había un largo palo de madera en su interior con unas monedas bastante extrañas.

\- ¿Tu varita? – preguntó él mientras la veía levantarse del sillón a buscar la caja que mencionó, sintiendo el vacio cuando se levantó y luego viéndola regresar con su varita en las manos.

\- ¿Es esta? – Indagó ella mostrándole el objeto – no puedo recordar si es mía o la arrebaté a alguien más.

\- No estoy seguro pero creo que si es tuya.

\- El diario dice que es madera de vid con fibra corazón de dragón y la obtuve con mi primer intento – le informó ella.

\- Eras y volverás a ser una bruja brillante – le dijo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

\- Sé cuál es el encantamiento para devolver mi memoria – le confesó ella – y estoy emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo tengo tanto miedo. La vida de ella era mágica, en más de un sentido, y no la aburrida vida que puedo tener ahora, mi vida es tranquila y sencilla, sin las grandes preocupaciones que ella sentía. Draco – le dijo ella mirando los ojos grises del hombre su lado – prométeme que estarás conmigo en esto por favor.

\- Mi misión el último tiempo ha sido devolver tu memoria, ¿Por qué abandonaría eso ahora? – le preguntó el rubio, deseando que volviese a tocar su cabello una vez más.

\- Porque Hermione Granger te odia pero a Hermione Puckle le gustas – contestó con evidente rubor en sus mejillas – y debes temer que una vez que recupere mis recuerdos, esta extraña amistad que tenemos se termine.

Draco lo había pensado, en varias ocasiones, si era honesto.

\- ¿Prometes no maldecirme cuando recuperes la memoria? – le preguntó preocupado, sin imaginar la respuesta que le daría la chica.

\- ¿Tanto la amas qué prefieres arriesgarte a su desprecio pero que vuelva a ser ella? – fueron las palabras de Hermione, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al rubio.

\- No estoy enamorado de Granger – respondió con rapidez, tratando de no perderse en su mirada.

\- Estas enamorado de ella y eres capaz de arriesgarte a perderla con tal que ella regrese – volvió a insistir la bruja, con su mano en el cuello de Draco.

\- ¡Sentí curiosidad! – Dijo el chico con desesperación, mientras se levantaba del sillón alejándose de ella – sólo era curioso porque ella debiendo ser inferior a mí, siempre me superaba.

\- ¿Por qué me mientes Draco? – suplicó Hermione mientras lo seguía, acercando su rostro al del muchacho una vez que llegó a él.

\- No entiendes, eras todo lo que me enseñaron a odiar – contestó desesperado, sintiendo el aliento de ella rozar su rostro.

\- Es la oportunidad de reconocer que la amabas – inquirió ella nuevamente, con la varita en su mano y sus profundos ojos sin perder ningún movimiento del muchacho.

Él no estaba enamorado de ella.

No lo estaba, sólo era curiosidad se repitió internamente.

Esa incansable curiosidad que lo había llevado a observarla en silencio mientras ella estudiaba en la biblioteca, con los rayos del sol iluminando su cabello salvaje y resaltando el dorado de sus ojos, en medio del aroma de los libros y tinta, alejada de sus amigos en tercer año cuando intentaba salvar a la gallina asesina del gigante que lo hirió, o cuando se escondía para investigar y ser útil para San Potter en cuarto año, cuando el idiota de Krum la encontró y sedujo en medio de los estantes en que Draco se ocultaba mientras él se convencía que lo que sentía era rabia porque su ídolo había cometido el acto imperdonable de besar a una sangre sucia.

Quizás fue un poco más que curiosidad cuando quería que ella si lo tocase al entregarle uno de esos malditos símbolos de Potter apesta, queriendo comprobar la suavidad de su piel.

Tal vez su interés fue más que curiosidad al querer saber el olor de su amortentia cuando ella se dejo llevar en su discurso a Slughorn, del que rápidamente se avergonzó, y descubrió que la suya olía a libros, vainilla y frutas, el aroma que ahora sentía que provenía de la chica.

Puede ser que quizás ella tenga razón, que su madre también tenga razón y toda su búsqueda por recuperar la memoria de Hermione Granger se deba a que todos estos años sentía algo más que curiosidad por ella. Tal vez era por eso que buscaba llamar su atención por medio de insultos, porque sentía que esa era la única forma en que ella lo vería. Un maldito enfermo si esa era su forma de llamar su atención.

\- Si – dijo en medio de un suspiro renegado de aceptación – he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía catorce años Hermione Granger.

Ella acortó el espacio entre ambos con lentitud, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras ambos alientos se fundían en sus bocas, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que la curiosidad primase por sobre la desesperación como ocurrió en su primer beso. Esta vez Draco estaba complemente consciente de sus sentimientos, por lo que estaba decidido a beber de sus labios el dulce sabor de Hermione Granger, con lentitud y disfrute. Ella le estaba dando un regalo, un último beso antes de enfrentarse a la nueva realidad que los envolvería y él pensaba no perder esta oportunidad mientras sus manos afirmaban la nuca de Hermione, dejando que sus dedos se deslicen por aquel cabello que ahora sabía que lo obsesionaba.

\- Yo también soy ella Draco – le dijo Hermione al romper su beso.

\- Pero no te quedaras conmigo al recordar – le susurró él, con su frente tocando la de ella, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Hermione.

\- Nuestras lágrimas no son doradas o plateadas Draco Malfoy – le contestó ella, respirando con dificultad – no existe sangre que esté limpia o sangre manchada de barro, si pudieras borrar tu pasado, todo lo malo que hiciste, las crueldades que me dijiste ¿Lo harías? – le preguntó con nerviosismo evidente.

\- Sí – le respondió sin dudar – y si pudiese estar contigo de manera correcta, haría todo. ¿Acaso usarás un gira tiempo? Es una idea que ha pasado por mi mente más veces de las que me gustaría asumir.

\- Te prometo que estaré contigo al recordar – señaló Hermione, alejándose unos pasos de él – el encanto es "memoriam revoco" según el diario.

Ella se sentó en el sillón azul, con sus manos apretadas en su propia varita, levantando su cabeza en alto, esperando.

\- Memoriam revoco – fueron las palabras que Draco enunció mientras su varita emitía una luz dorada que se dirigió a la chica, inundándola hasta que un gritó agudo salió de sus labios – Hermione…

\- Sabes algo Draco – le dijo ella recuperándose mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – recuerdo estas últimas semanas y al mismo tiempo cada insulto que me has dado, cada humillación, cada mirada altanera…

\- Lo siento – le respondió con pesar, con el corazón roto comenzando a caminar a la salida del departamento, al darse cuenta que el encantamiento había resultado y ella recordaba su pasado en común.

\- ¡Pero es tan enfermo esto! – Draco se volteó tras las palabras desesperadas de ella – no quiero que te vayas, eres lo único que me queda y creo que me enamoré de ti, o la chica que era hasta hace unos minutos se enamoró y yo soy ella, así que estoy confundida y odio estarlo. Es completamente absurdo.

\- Hermione… - se acerca a ella, con cuidado, al observar lo frágil que se encuentra.

\- Es retorcido Draco Malfoy – susurró Hermione mientras abrazaba al hombre frente a ella, levantándose de puntillas para alcanzar la oreja del joven – me heriste toda la vida y acá estamos, tú enamorado de mí y yo luchando de entender porque siento lo mismo si sé que nunca antes te ame.

Ella lo besó nuevamente, dejándose llevar por la desesperación que sus confusos sentimientos y recuerdos le traía. Ella buscaba la misma liberación que sintió él cuando buscó su cuerpo en un ataúd vacio. Él la entendió y dejó que descargase su frustración en un beso áspero, doloroso, y carnal.

\- ¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche? – Preguntó jadeando ella al romper el contacto – sólo dormir, no quiero estar sola mientras miles de recuerdos invaden mi mente.

\- Me quedaré todo lo que necesites.

Se acostaron abrazados en la cama de ella, con Draco creyendo escuchar sus corazones en sincronía mientras sentía como la respiración de una Hermione apoyada en su pecho disminuía hasta quedarse dormida. Sonrió ante la felicidad que lo inundaba y deseo poder sentir esa conmoción por siempre.

Mañana tomarán el mundo mágico por asalto. Recuperaran todo lo que ella perdió.

Unos minutos después él la siguió al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos una hora después, encontrándose envuelta en los brazos de Draco Malfoy. Sonrió ante la situación inesperada y alcanzó su varita desde su velador, tratando de no despertar al Slytherin a su lado. Se veía como un dulce niño lleno de inocencia, con su cabello en desorden y calma en sus rasgos. Parecía alguien que no había visto de manera directa los horrores que su anterior maestro había infringido, ni a uno de sus amigos morir o a su familia ser torturada. Era alguien que valía la pena que existiese.

_Lo siento._

\- Obliviate – susurró apuntándolo con su varita.


	8. La verdad que olvidó

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **JKR es la reina detrás de Harry Potter. Yo sólo juego con sus personajes. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

* * *

Con cuidado y tratando de no despertar al hombre a su lado, se levantó de la cama y buscó en la caja, donde anteriormente estaba su diario y su varita, el galeón encantado. Con su varita y un mensaje claro en su mente, hizo la llamada de emergencia.

Miró nuevamente al rubio acostado en su cama que aún mantenía aquella expresión de calma a pesar de haber sido hechizado por ella y suspiró con pesar, con una súplica de perdón que no volvió a abandonar sus labios, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Esto se había salido de control.

La aparición de Draco Malfoy había sido un imprevisto fuera de los planes. No entendía como la había encontrado, pues había estado bien escondida en esa librería abandonada y tampoco podría comprender como llegó a enamorarse de él de todas las personas del mundo. Seguía detestándolo como en su adolescencia, o una parte de ella lo hacía de manera consciente, mientras que al mismo tiempo se sentía atraída por él y agradecida profundamente de las intensiones que tenía el mago de devolverla al lugar que él pensaba que la haría feliz. Eso era algo absolutamente inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo la lleno de satisfacción, reprimiendo una sonrisa al pensar la ironía de la situación. Nunca pensó que sería un fanático purista de la sangre quien vería su verdadera utilidad en el mundo mágico y que trataría de ayudarla a iniciar una revolución.

Realmente estaba agradecida de él y pensaba recompensarlo de manera que los beneficiase mutuamente.

Caminó a la pequeña cocina del departamento y puso agua a hervir de la manera muggle, en una tetera, encendiendo los quemadores de la estufa con fósforos. Es curioso como estas pequeñas acciones cambiaban su significado una vez que era consciente nuevamente de la magia. Llevaba un año haciéndolo así y a pesar de la tentación que abrigaba al sentir encantamientos y hechizos corriendo por su cuerpo otra vez, no gastaría magia en estas pequeñas cosas. Se acomodó en una silla de su pequeño mesón que hacía las veces de comedor y esperó.

La reina es la pieza más importante del juego de ajedrez. El rey sólo necesita defensa y protección adecuada para ganar el juego, pero en cambio ella es realmente la pieza más poderosa y cuando la reina cae, el juego está perdido. Ron, _querido Ron_, había pasado años tratando de enseñarle ese juego y ella lo había comprendido, a pesar de odiarlo después de su experiencia con la Piedra filosofal el primer año en Hogwarts.

Su propio juego de ajedrez había terminado después de la guerra.

Con la derrota de Voldemort y la ayuda del Ministro de Magia se dirigió a Australia a buscar a sus padres, lo que no había sido tan difícil una vez que en una estación de policía de aquel país le comunicaron que Mónica y Wendell Wilkins habían fallecido en un lamentable accidente automovilístico producto de un conductor ebrio que se había dado a la fuga del lugar. La culpa que la azotó no pudo ser remediada una vez que encontró al conductor y lo entregó a la justicia, donde fue sentenciado a sólo 5 años de prisión por haberle quitado la vida a sus padres. Hermione se encerró en sí misma para intentar superar el dolor y angustia al sentir que ella fue quien mandó a sus padres a una muerte prematura y dolorosa. No era justo. Sus padres eran buenas personas, amorosos y atentos con el resto de gente, y no merecían morir. Ella los ocultó para que pudiesen vivir, no para esto.

No pudo regresar a completar sus estudios en Hogwarts como quería, pues ahora que sus padres se encontraban muertos, necesitaba ingresos económicos y aceptó la propuesta de Kingsley de integrarse al Ministerio, para tratar hacer de aquel un lugar justo y libre de la corrupción de los antiguos mortífagos. Fue una decisión que lamentó profundamente, pues para ella su educación era un tema bastante importante, pero los argumentos del otrora auror y los de su propio novio Ron, terminaron por convencerla.

Ron no había sido fácil de llevar después de la guerra. El pelirrojo le exigió cada vez más que abandonase el dolor por la muerte de sus padres y ella no podía hacerlo. Había demasiada culpa, demasiado dolor. Su novio, en cambio, con el apoyo de su familia pudo superar la muerte de su hermano y disfrutar de pequeños momentos y circunstancias extasiado por lo que la fama le concedió. Él acepto sin dudar un puesto como auror en el Ministerio, feliz de no tener que volver a Hogwarts, no comprendiendo que ella se sentía desdichada por lo contrario. Tampoco le apetecía la idea de formar una familia numerosa tan pronto como él soñaba. Peleaban bastante, no como antaño, si no que ahora por problemas que el mundo real les había traído a su relación. Hijos, dolor, dinero incluso. Ella lo amaba, incluso ahora puede decir que lo sigue amando, pero no estaba lista para él. Estaba demasiado rota, demasiado dañada para su Ron.

Su trabajo en el Ministerio no había ayudado a sanar su corazón como había podido pensar que sucedería. Muchos consideraban que había obtenido su puesto en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas como un beneficio exclusivo por ser amiga del héroe Harry Potter y conocida del Ministro Shacklebolt en vez de considerar sus propios meritos e inteligenciaa para obtener un trabajo en el lugar. Se decía que era la bruja más brillante de su generación, pero eso no le importaba a la gente de poder en cargos mejores que el suyo. Cada reforma que intentaba implementar, era subestimada por sus superiores, quienes no dudaban en remarcar su juventud soñadora e inexperiencia para burlarse de sus proyectos. Estaba considerando renunciar, pero no quería que ellos sintiesen la satisfacción de haberla roto.

No se dejaría amedrentar por nadie, era su pensamiento recurrente en un inicio.

No lo hizo por sus superiores y tampoco lo haría por Pansy Parkinson, a quien se encontraba con regularidad en los pasillos del Ministerio. Se suponía que la Slytherin no debería estar trabajando allí, las personas relacionadas con mortífagos debían ser vetadas del lugar para poder limpiarlo, y sin embargo la cara de pug se encontraba con unos tacones gigantes y una mirada de satisfacción caminando por el lugar, como si ella no hubiese tratado de entregar a su amigo Harry al bastardo sin nariz. Cada vez que se cruzaban, la chica de cabello negro ponía la expresión más desagradable que Hermione hubiese imaginado y cuando se topaban en el baño de damas, procedía a insultarla tal como lo hacía cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. El mundo no había cambiado para aquellos como ella. Hermione Granger seguiría siendo una sangre sucia a sus ojos, sin importar que Voldemort fuera derrotado y ella luchara en la guerra para que los nacidos muggles no sufriesen la discriminación que ella vivió y seguía viviendo.

Hermione pensó que podría aguantar las miradas de desprecio, los insultos y su voz ahogada de quejas para hacer el mundo mágico mejor pero que no podía expresar. Lo había hecho toda su vida, pero ahora no era suficiente fuera de las paredes de su antiguo Colegio protegido por Dumbledore.

Su voz no sería escuchada en el Ministerio, no importa cuando trabajase.

El prejuicio era un rasgo intrínseco en la raza humana, sin importar si se tenía magia o no y como tal, jamás desaparecería. Debía encontrar otra solución para que los magos sangre pura dejasen de discriminar a los descendientes de muggles.

Debía de hacer algo para cambiar el mundo mágico, algo drástico.

Comenzó a investigar todos los hechizos que encontró en la biblioteca Black, pero no había nada de utilidad. Continuó con libros de historia mágica y diarios personales de algunos miembros de la Noble y Ancestral casa. La forma en que veían el mundo la sorprendió. No sólo se trataba de pureza de sangre, también se seguir las tradiciones que Salazar Slytherin les había inculcado en sus años estudiantiles. Era enfermo realmente.

Un día, sin embargo, la idea llegó a ella de manera sorpresiva. Si eliminaba a los nacidos muggles del mundo mágico, los prejuicios podrían ser olvidados en las siguientes generaciones, que no sabrían del odio entre los llamados sangre pura y sangre sucia. La siguiente generación tendría esperanza. Ya no mas lucha, ya no más odio.

Siguió leyendo, esta vez de legislación mágica y muggle, con la representación de un mundo mejor para gente como ella. Trabajo día y noche en el Proyecto de una ley que reubicase a los muggles fuera de los fanáticos de sangre, que los protegiese, hasta que el mundo mágico estuviese listo para ellos. En las escuelas mágicas se les inculcaría el respeto por los muggles y verían la falta que hacen. Los sangre pura no darían abasto y comenzarían a marchitarse al no existir sangre nueva con la que mezclarse.

Su relación con Ron se desmoronó.

Harry no lo entendió.

Kingsley estaba asombrado.

Con la mente clara una vez que las cosas con Ronald terminaron, se dio cuenta que la Ley tenía un gran problema, la misma Hermione Granger, heroína de guerra símbolo de los oprimidos. No todos entenderían la nueva Ley. Nadie podía saber que ella era la precursora de la nueva legislación y los propios nacidos muggles la buscarían para evitar la ley, a sabiendas que ella era una luchadora de débiles. Pero ellos no eran débiles a ojos de Hermione, sólo necesitaban reunir fuerzas y cambiar el mundo con el paso del tiempo.

Hermione Granger debía desaparecer en pos de un mundo mágico mejor. Con la ayuda de Harry y Kingsley planearon su propia muerte, en un lugar público y con prensa, para que no existiesen dudas de su fallecimiento. Un funeral abierto también sería una buena idea, para que se confirmase que ella ya no estaba entre los magos. Ron no debería saberlo jamás, pues no sólo se opondría a su plan, también no resultaría creíble que su ex novio no estuviese afectado por su muerte. Exigió un juramento inquebrantable a Harry y Shacklebolt para que nadie supiese de sus intensiones. Harry mantenía una relación con Ginny y si se lo mencionaba, Ron se enteraría. No podía arriesgarse a ello.

Como un último acto de compasión, concedió su testimonio para evitar que Draco Malfoy fuese a Azkaban por los crímenes de su intolerancia. Era un imbécil pero no merecía la prisión. No había asesinado a nadie, era sólo un niño y los había ayudado en cierta forma cuando no los identificó en la mansión. Había tenido oportunidades de atacarla en la batalla de Hogwarts y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Ella podía salvar el alma del joven Slytherin y la suya propia al defenderlo. Merecía una segunda oportunidad en este nuevo mundo.

_Ella podía expiar los pecados de ambos._

Acordó reunirse con Ron en el callejón Diagon cuando fue atacada por un aturdidor. Tomó una poción que le permitió estar dormida en el funeral, con sus signos vitales al mínimo y una vez que fue oficial que Hermione Granger estaba muerta, le entregó a Kingsley los secretos del encantamiento Obliviate que utilizó en sus padres dándoles nuevos recuerdos para huir a Australia.

\- Pruébalo en mi – le exigió al Ministro – yo seré el conejillo de indias. Dame una vida normal, lejos de estos sangrientos prejuicios, sin el dolor de saber que maté a mis padres. Por favor – suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos – dame una segunda oportunidad.

Harry lloraba mientras veía como Shacklebolt, con vacilación, desmemorizaba a su mejor amiga y le daba recuerdos de una vida de estudiante universitaria y trabajadora, sin magia, sin guerra, sin dolor.

Nunca esperó que Draco Malfoy de todas las personas la fuese a encontrar. El destino era un ente travieso y con un cruel sentido de la ironía.

Con la aparición del rubio mago sus sueños comenzaron a plagarse de recuerdos conscientes de su pasado. Kingsley no había sido bueno al obliviarla. Su compasión resultó en un hechizo mal efectuado que permitió que su vida anterior se fugase en las noches por medio de hermosas fantasías de un mundo lleno de magia y amigos. Las remembranzas de su pasado la confundieron y Malfoy le pareció como un salvavidas, una luz al final del túnel oscuro en el que se encontraba, dándole esperanza de nuevos conocimientos al explicarle que era una bruja.

Enamorarse de él fue extraño. Ella nunca lo vio como hombre antes de vivir como muggle. En su pasado, sabía que era guapo pero su actitud pedante impedía verlo como algo más. Una cara bonita con una personalidad de mierda. Pero con su versión muggle fue amable, considerado y trató de ayudarla a recuperar su antigua vida sin pedirle nada a cambio. Le gustó el hombre en el que se convirtió, en el que ella lo había transformado. Consideraba que él cambio gracias a ella, abandonó sus prejuicios gracias a su declaración en el juicio, gracias a su demostración de compasión e inteligencia. Era el sueño de toda niña enamoradiza, cambiar a un hombre cruel por uno dedicado y amable.

Volvió a mirar el galeón en sus manos cuando escuchó el sonido de una aparición y sin alcanzar a mirar, pues ya conocía quien era el invitado, sintió un par de fuertes brazos que la envolvieron con desesperación.

\- Te extrañé tanto Hermione – le dijo la dulce voz de su mejor amigo, aun apretándola con sus brazos.

\- Yo también te eche de menos Harry – contestó con lágrimas en los ojos – si no fuese por Draco, no hubiese recuperado mis recuerdos.

\- Algo bueno ha hecho el hurón esta vez – le señaló el héroe con una pequeña sonrisa mientras soltaba su agarre – nunca hubiese esperado de él algo así.

\- ¿Quieres un poco de te? – Interrumpió la castaña, nerviosa, ante lo que debía hablar con su amigo de la infancia – puse el agua a hervir.

\- Me encantaría Hermione – aceptó Harry con alegría.

Hermione sirvió el té de Harry Potter tal como sus recuerdos le indicaban, con dos cucharaditas de azúcar y un poco de leche mientras el suyo lo hizo sin ningún tipo de endulzante. Se sentaron en el pequeño sillón morado mientras la tranquilidad los envolvió.

\- Encontré la caja – explicó la bruja a su amigo mirando sus manos con nerviosismo – la que dejamos como emergencias, por eso te llamé con el galeón. Ha ocurrido un imprevisto en mis planes.

Harry la miró expectante, ajustando sus anteojos, esperando que ella continuase.

\- Draco recuperó mis recuerdos y ahora se encuentra en mi cama obliviado – reveló con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas – y necesitaré de tu ayuda con él.

\- Tendré que hablar con Narcissa – refunfuñó Potter – no estará de acuerdo con los cambios en el acuerdo, pero conociéndola, es capaz de todo por la paz de su hijo.

\- Modifiqué un hechizo de su familia Harry – expresó Hermione mientras hacia una pausa para beber su té – y lo utilicé en su hijo, alejándolo de ella, no estoy segura que acepte los cambios ¿Crees que siga pagando mi sueldo y permitiendo que trabaje en su librería? – preguntó con un suspiro.

\- Como dije ella haría de todo por la paz de su hijo – concedió Harry mirando a su amiga –pero dime ¿Qué harás con el hurón rebotador? – Preguntó analizando a la chica frente a él – él ya sabe la verdad o la sabía hasta que lo desmemorizaste.

\- Le daré nuevos recuerdos – explicó la castaña con premura – será un estudiante de economía recientemente transferido de Francia y trabajará en la librería conmigo medio tiempo. Narcissa podrá venir a verlo como nuestra jefa y ver como se encuentra si es lo que necesita para continuar el trato contigo.

\- ¿Ya lo planeaste todo? – preguntó sorprendido el auror.

_Ella podía expiar los pecados de ambos._

\- No deberías esperar menos de la bruja más inteligente de su edad – indicó haciendo uso de su odiado apodo – él quería una nueva oportunidad, donde no fuese el idiota que dejó entrar los mortífagos a Hogwarts, y le daré su deseo. Quería borrar su pasado y sin un gira tiempo yo puedo concedérselo ¿Sabías que ha estado enamorado de mi todos estos años? – le confesó con clara vergüenza.

\- No puedo siquiera imaginarlo – expresó Potter, revolviendo su cabello ante la confusión por la declaración de su amiga – pero me parece entender porque Narcissa ha estado cuidando de ti, ella lo debe haber sabido. Bruja inteligente.

\- Él me gusta – señaló la muchacha avergonzada pero mirando fijamente a su amigo – el nuevo Draco me gusta y creo que podría ser feliz con él y él será feliz con la mujer que ama. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él y quiero hacerlo.

\- ¿Y que harás cuando recupere su memoria y sepa lo que hiciste? – Preguntó el hombre que sobrevivió dos veces la maldición asesina, tratando de entender a la bruja frente a él - ¿Qué harás si te casas con él y sus hijos mestizos empiecen a mostrar magia accidental? ¿Cuándo llegue su carta a Hogwarts? ¿Qué crees que él piense de ti? – inquirió el mago con preocupación.

\- Hablas como si le fuese a dar una poción de amor Harry o usar un imperio en él – protestó Hermione, habiendo terminado su último sorbo de té – si eso llega a ser así, cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento.

\- Una cosa es permitir que tú me abandones, que dejes tu vida atrás, pero hacerle esto a Malfoy es distinto – empujó Harry con desesperación en su voz.

\- ¡Le estamos dando lo que pidió! – exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie y caminando por su pequeña sala de estar.

\- Quien olvida su pasado tiende a repetirlo Hermione – insistió el chico que vivió acercándose a la bruja – me lo dijiste tantas veces…

\- Por favor Harry – suplicó Hermione a su amigo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos verdes – danos nuevos recuerdos de una vida feliz, conoces el encantamiento.

\- No quiero… - volvió a decir Harry.

\- Te amo Harry pero debes entender que esto es lo que necesito y sabes que nunca me equivoco – reprendió ella – me lo debes por todo lo que he hecho por ti.

\- Te amo Hermione – contestó abatido – eres mi hermana en todo menos la sangre… - suspiró mientras levantaba su varita a la castaña – no te dejaré sola esta vez…

\- Gracias Harry…

\- Obliviate.

* * *

Draco Spinks se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Llevaba seis meses en Londres desde que había decidido abandonar su familia huyendo de Francia, iniciando una nueva vida. Había tenido bastante suerte con su papeleo para el cambio de Universidad y encontró un trabajo de medio tiempo con muy buena paga. Le gustaba la universidad, la gente que había conocido en ella, pero nadie era tan importante como la chica de la librería para él.

Sintió como un cuerpo se movía bajo su brazo y lo apresó mas fuerza contra sí mismo, permitiéndose aspirar el aroma que el cabello de la chica desprendía, llenándolo de una extraña sensación de paz y anhelo.

_Hermione._

Su inteligente compañera de trabajo había sido una luz en su vida después de perderlo todo. Tenían una extraña conexión, como si fuesen conocidos de otra vida y se habían hecho buenos amigos gracias a las tardes compartidas en la librería, en medio de conversaciones de libros y tazas de café, por lo que inevitablemente y de manera natural se había enamorado de ella.

\- Buenos días mi amor – le dijo depositando suaves en su cuello, logrando que la chica se moviese inquieta y molesta.

\- Dame unos minutos más de tranquilidad Draco – respondió ella con una voz que manifestaba sus claras ganas de continuar durmiendo.

Él no la culpaba, era la primera noche que pasaban juntos como pareja y no habían dormido lo suficiente.

Draco era feliz con ella desnuda en sus brazos. No le impostaba que su cabello fuese un desastre, que tendrían que pronto levantarse a trabajar. Por primera vez se sentía absolutamente feliz y completo y sabía que estaba en el lugar correcto luego de huir de su familia.

Draco sabía por fin que todo iba a estar bien.

FIN

* * *

N/A: Quiero decir varias cosas al terminar. Los apellidos Puckle y Spinks son los que J.K. Rowling había usado en los primeros borradores de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal para Hermione y Draco, y aunque no me gustan, es un homenaje.

Muchas gracias a quienes me han acompañado en mi primera aventura Dramione. Fue un viaje corto pero bastante intenso. Me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia, aunque mi enfoque cambió de algo más romántico a misterio, si bien siempre tuve claro que este sería el final. Ellos se quedarían juntos en el mundo muggle olvidando quienes solían ser, por ello la advertencia en el primer capítulo que sería agridulce.

El personaje de Narcissa también sufrió cambios mientras estaba escribiendo. Era un personaje menor que terminó siendo una cómplice por el bien de su hijo.

El nombre de esta historia deriva de una frase de la canción What de Dreamcatcher "voy a escapar de ese hechizo mágico, voy a despertar de este laberinto de sueño".

Tengo mi otro dramione en proceso, pero no sé si publicarlo como un gran one shot o varios capítulos cortos.

De verdad muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado el final.

Epilogo?


	9. Epílogo

_**Laberinto de sueño**_

**Disclaimer: **JKR se pasó escribiendo Harry Potter, aunque su epilogo no fue de mi agrado, espero que el mío quede bien. Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro con sólo afán recreativo.

* * *

Harry Potter conocía a Hermione Granger desde que a sus once años ella había entrado como una fuerza arrebatadora al tren camino a Hogwarts y algo dentro de él le dijo que ella sería importante en su vida, aunque se terminó de convencer aquel 31 de octubre de 1991 cuando juntos enfrentaron un Trol en el baño de niñas en compañía de Ron y ella asumió la responsabilidad de su presencia en el lugar sin delatar que su amigo pelirrojo había sido un idiota con ella. Después de todo, luchar por tu vida con una persona termina creando un lazo entre ellos. Seis años estudiando juntos enfrentando cada año algún tipo de peligro mortal refuerza aún más aquel vinculo formado entre ambos y compartir una carpa mientras huyes de un loco maniaco que intenta matarte definitivamente los transformó en hermanos, a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre.

Harry Potter conocía de tal manera a Hermione Granger que sabía que muy pocas veces se equivocaba en sus planes, aun cuando muchas veces le costaba entender cómo podrían lograr su objetivo. Por ello, cuando su mejor amiga le habló del plan que tenía para hacer del Mundo Mágico un lugar mejor para los nacidos muggles, Harry decidió que debía apoyarla, tal como ella lo hizo con él mientras Voldemort intentaba acabar con su vida. Él Niño Que Vivió no estaba de acuerdo con el plan de su amiga, y lo manifestó de manera insistente a la chica, pero ambos sabían que no le daría la espalda a la mujer que lo salvó tantas veces a costa de su propia seguridad.

Hermione había planeado todo minuciosamente, cuidando cada detalle para evitar cometer errores. Harry la vio trabajando sin descanso en la primera parte de su plan, una ley que si bien expulsaba a los descendientes muggles del mundo mágico, al mismo tiempo les aseguraba una impugnable protección a su regreso.

\- La ley de Reubicación nos expulsaría momentáneamente del Mundo Mágico – indicó la Chica Dorada – pero cuando regresemos, será porque aquellos fanáticos puristas verán que nos necesitan.

Hermione Granger tenía razón.

Cuando se implementó la Ley de Reubicación, las grandes familias con sangre pura se encontraron extasiadas al lograr el objetivo que vender su alma a un monstruo y dos guerras no pudo conseguir. Los para ellos llamados "sangre sucia" fueron expulsados, siendo obliviados y regresados al mundo muggle. Pronto, los altos cargos fueron ocupados por estas nobles familias que creían que estaban recuperando lo que legítimamente les pertenecía de manera ancestral.

Con el tiempo se dieron cuenta lo equivocados que estaban.

Hermione Granger era inteligente y sus planes tendían siempre a resultar, y no por nada era llamada la bruja más brillante de su generación

El Mundo Mágico se vio colapsado por la falta de una parte importante de su población. Los trabajos anteriormente codiciados por las familias puras de sangre pronto fueron demasiado agobiantes para ellos.

La tasa de squibs en los últimos cinco años se había triplicado desde la ausencia de los nacidos muggles.

El odio entre las diferentes facciones de la guerra ya no se podía justificar.

Harry sonrió para sí cuando el nuevo programa de Estudios Muggles se hizo obligatorio en Hogwarts. Un programa asociado a la Ley de Reubicación y que nadie consideró objetar, que hacía la asignatura obligatoria y mostraba como los muggles eran igual a los magos, no seres inferiores, y que cada cierto tiempo algún brujo salía de familias no mágicas. Las nuevas generaciones comenzaron a considerar especiales a los nacidos muggles y admiraron que pudiesen controlar su magia a pesar de estar once años siendo educados de manera distinta a ellos en sus hogares y escuelas. Su propio hijo James, años más tarde, llegó un día extasiado hablando como en Historia de la Magia el Profesor Binns les habló de las hazañas de la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger y toda su clase manifestó su admiración a la chica. Las generaciones más jóvenes estaban listas.

Trece años después de la implementación de la Ley, el Wizengamot discutió por meses la reincorporación de los nacidos muggles en el Mundo Mágico.

Las viejas familias ya no eran personificadas por quienes apoyaron a Voldemort las guerras pasadas. Ahora eran los otrora niños que sufrieron la guerra convertidos en adultos los encargados de dar su voto. Algunos por culpa, otros por cansancio, otros por necesidad de sangre nueva para su descendencia.

El regreso de los Nacidos Muggles fue sancionado y votado a favor por casi unanimidad dos años después.

De acuerdo a lo indicado por la misma ley creada por Hermione, una unidad especial de desmemorizadores, encabezada por el auror jefe Harry Potter, visitará primero a quienes fueron obliviados relatando lo que vivieron, indicando las causas de la guerra e información del archivo personal del desmemorizado, dejándole la opción de decidir si quiere o no regresar al mundo mágico.

Muchos quisieron recuperar la vida que dejaron atrás hace quince años. Otros decidieron continuar como si el Mundo Mágico jamás hubiese existido, eliminando la conversación y encuentro con los desmemorizadores.

Ahora por fin era su decisión elegir como continuarían sus vidas.

Minerva McGonagall se encargaba de visitar a las familias muggles cuando sus hijos debían asistir a Hogwarts, como lo hacía con anterioridad a la implementación de la Ley, pidiéndole a Dean Thomas, actualmente profesor de Transfiguración y a quien estaba tratando de implementar como su reemplazo en la labor debido a su ascendencia mestiza. Para ella, la tarea de visitar familias y contar las maravillas que sus hijos podrían realizar si recibieran la educación adecuada era propia de Hogwarts y por ello se sorprendió bastante cuando Harry Potter, jefe del Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia Británico solicitó visitar a una familia de manera personal.

\- Señor Potter – señaló la Directora de Hogwarts a su ex alumno cuando irrumpió en su oficina - ¿Quiénes son los Spinks que necesita ir el jefe auror para explicar la magia en su hijo? – preguntó intrigada.

\- No me creería si se lo dijera – contestó Harry, revolviendo su cabello, hábito que jamás pudo abandonar.

\- A esta altura de mi vida ya nada me sorprende señor Potter – respondió Minerva.

\- Son los Malfoy – indicó el hombre mirando fijamente a su anterior profesora.

\- Creo que Lucius y Narcissa no tuvieron más hijos después de la desaparición del joven Draco y menos aún se encontrarían en el mundo muggle criando – indicó ella sin perder la mirada preocupada de su anterior alumno.

\- Me refería en realidad a Hermione y Draco Malfoy profesora – respondió finalmente luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Minerva McGonagall debió sentarse luego de esas palabras.

\- Ellos llevan dieciocho años viviendo como muggles sin recuerdos de su vida mágica – explicó el hombre de ojos verdes – Hermione fingió su muerte y Draco la encontró, ellos son los Spinks y es por ello que debo ir personalmente a informar que su hijo Scorpius es un mago, no estarán en las listas oficiales del Ministerio.

\- Esto es bastante inesperado – finalmente señaló la mujer animagus.

\- Completamente – aseguró antes de explicar la historia a McGnonagall.

Harry Potter se dirigió a la casa que Hermione y Draco Spinks compartían en las lejanías de Londres, en compañía de Minerva McGonagall que aún se encontraba sorprendido por el giro curioso de los acontecimientos.

Un pequeño rubio lo saludo desde el jardín de la casa con una gran sonrisa y corrió a sus brazos.

\- ¡Tío Harry! – Gritó el niño emocionado – no sabía que habías vuelto de tu viaje en América, mamá y papá estarán muy sorprendidos.

\- Definitivamente lo estarán – señaló el hombre con la cicatriz – puedes ir a avisarles que necesito hablar con ellos y una persona más en privado.

El joven reparó en la mujer al lado del llamado Tío Harry y su cambio de actitud a uno más serio fue instantáneo.

\- Disculpe mis modales dama – señaló el niño frente a ella – por favor no le diga a mis padres que no la salude adecuadamente.

Minerva rió al reconocer la postura Malfoy en el joven y los modales de Hermione Granger en él.

\- No se preocupe joven – respondió, dando un asentimiento cuando el niño se retiró a buscar a sus padres.

\- Él es Scorpius – indicó Potter cuando el niño se alejaba – es mi ahijado, he estado en contacto con Hermione haciéndole creer que soy un primo que vive en Estados Unidos y la visito de vez en cuando a escondidas de Ginny, ella me matará cuando se entere que esté es el secreto que le he estado ocultando todos estos años.

Minerva McGonagall no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando la versión adulta de su mejor alumna salió por la puerta de la casa, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos ella era feliz.

\- Harry – saludó con alegría – que sorpresa que estés aquí y en compañía, pasen por favor, Scorpius me dijo que debías hablar conmigo y Draco.

Hermione los llevó a una pequeña sala de su hogar, donde un adulto Draco Malfoy apareció con rostro somnoliento.

\- Buen momento para aparecer Potter – le dijo mientras estrechaba su mano – acabo de acostar a Hugo en su habitación.

Harry Potter simplemente sacudió sus hombros ante la mirada de reproche de Hermione y Minerva McGonagall sintió como si estuviese en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor otra vez.

Se sentaron en la pequeña salita mientras Hermione servía el té a sus invitados.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Harry? – consultó la morena intrigada, mirando a su primo y luego a la mujer mayor a su lado.

\- Hermione – dijo con un suspiro antes de fijar su mirada en el rubio – Draco – tragó con dificultad – han estado viviendo una mentira.

Harry Potter tomó una bocanada de aire con la intención de sentir valor por su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de su varita, que tenía oculta en un principio, movió un par de objetos de lugar para que al ver lo que podía hacer, tuviesen la mente abierta a lo que les iba a relatar.

\- Soy un mago – explicó con cautela – al igual que ustedes.

Comenzó su relato explicando quién era Voldemort y como comenzó dos guerras apoyado por las familias ancestrales que creían en la pureza de la sangre. Habló de cómo los conoció a ambos y su lugar en el mundo mágico y en la guerra de hace diecinueve años. Los vio cruzar miradas cuando describió cómo ambos se odiaban y las humillaciones que Draco le hizo pasar a Hermione, así como lo vio mirar al piso cuando rememoró la tortura que ella sufrió a manos de Bellatrix.

\- No sientas culpa – le dijo al ver su mirada dolorida – no podías hacer nada, nos hubiesen asesinado a todos si nos hubieses tratado de ayudar.

\- ¿Por lo menos la guerra se ganó? – Interrumpió la castaña, claramente buscando cambiar de tema – estás vivo y nosotros también.

\- Si – afirmó Harry – ganamos.

Incluso Minerva McGonagall se emocionó con el relato de Harry de la batalla de Hogwarts, con los sacrificios que sus amigos realizaron y con énfasis en la traición de Narcissa Malfoy al Señor Tenebroso.

\- Si tu madre no hubiese mentido, no estaría aquí contando lo que pasó – indicó tratando de transmitir confianza al rubio.

Continuó su relato indicando como después de ganar la batalla, el mundo mágico siguió manteniendo prejuicios a los nacidos muggles y el plan de Hermione Granger de implementar una Ley que permitiese que el Mundo Mágico se dé cuenta del valor que ellos tenían.

\- Tenías razón – intervino Minerva – diecinueve años después ya casi no existen prejuicios y los nacidos muggles son considerados especiales por destacar pese a su sangre.

\- Entonces – señaló Draco - ¿Por qué mis recuerdos fueron borrados si pertenezco a una familia de sangre pura? – preguntó viendo como Harry se acomodaba en su silla y evitaba su mirada.

\- Hermione no fue parte de la Ley – explicó con cuidado – ella fingió su propia muerte y tú la encontraste.

Draco miró a la mujer que ha sido su cónyuge por quince años y el amor de su vida por varios más.

\- Creo que puedo imaginar que me ocurrió – dijo con seriedad, manteniendo una postura erguida y para ojos observadores, la mandíbula contraída – entonces, ¿Cuál es tu papel aquí ahora Potter? – Preguntó con dureza – todos estos años hemos creído que eres un primo de mi esposa cuando nos has estado mintiendo y vigilando.

\- Vengo a ofrecer que recuperen sus recuerdos y restauremos su vida anterior – respondió con sinceridad – y la profesora McGonagall me acompaña debido a que Scorpius se encuentra en edad de asistir a Hogwarts.

\- Creo que mi explicación será bastante redundante en este punto respecto a la magia que corre en las venas de su hijo – intervino la mujer mayor – el señor Potter ha contado mucho mejor todo lo que o podría haber explicado.

\- Debemos pensarlo – señaló Hermione – sopesar los riesgos y tomar una decisión.

\- Tienes razón querida – le respondió su marido – pero siento que deberíamos recuperar nuestros recuerdos antes de tomar esa decisión.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry se acercó a ellos y con suaves movimientos de su varita, comenzó con voz baja a pronunciar los hechizos requeridos para deshacer de manera correcta los encantamientos de memoria bajo los que se encontraba el matrimonio. Al finalizar, los vio compartir una mirada mientras se alejaban de la sala en la que se encontraban.

\- ¿Qué crees que harán? – Consultó la directora – el señor Malfoy no se veía muy complacido.

\- Él querrá reintegrarse inmediatamente y tomar la posición que le corresponde por su familia – respondió el jefe auror – en cambio ella querrá un cambio gradual.

La pareja regresó después de unos momentos, ella con los ojos rojos y él con una mueca en sus labios.

\- Queremos nuestras vidas anteriores de vuelta – anunció Hermione con la frente en alto – y Scorpius asistirá a su primer año en Hogwarts.

\- Pero no nos vamos a integrar inmediatamente al mundo mágico – complementó Draco, manteniendo su expresión altiva – ambos estamos muertos, así que deberá ser una reinserción gradual.

Minerva McGonagall agradeció a ambos y se despidió de ellos con un abrazo.

Harry, en cambio, los miró profundamente unos momentos.

\- Siento haberles mentido estos años – explicó – pero tenía una promesa que cumplir y la única forma de estar cerca de ustedes era mintiendo acerca de mi identidad.

\- Ginny debe haber pensado que tenías una amante – rió la bruja frente a él.

\- Pensaba que veía a tu madre Malfoy – respondió con una carcajada – desde que Narcissa me ha ayudado con sus vidas hemos estado en contacto y tuve que explicarle varias veces a Ginny que la señora Malfoy esta asistiéndome en un caso de magos oscuros.

\- Ya quisieras Potter que mi madre se pueda fijar en ti – exclamó el rubio con evidente asco – pero estas perdonado, no fuiste tú la mente maestra detrás de todo un intrincado plan a largo plazo de aceptación de nacidos muggles.

El cambio de ánimo se sintió instantáneamente. Hermione miró el piso y Harry tomó la iniciativa dejando a ambos luego de una despedida rápida que involucro la promesa de volver con su esposa e hijos.

\- Puedo entender que estés molesto – rompió el silencio la mujer abrazándose a si misma – y asumiré todas las consecuencias derivadas de mis acciones egoístas a tu persona.

\- Estoy bastante molesto bruja – reprendió él – me quitaste mi vida pasada, me hechizaste sin mi consentimiento, me mantuviste engañado todos estos años – se alejó unos pasos despeinando tu perfectamente ordenado cabello – debería odiarte.

\- Sí – acepto ella con resignación – deberías.

\- Pero – interrumpió el rubio – me alejaste de la vida de mierda que tenía, me diste esperanza, me diste una hermosa familia, no podría odiarte porque estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.

\- Draco… - suspiró Hermione.

\- Sólo consúltame la próxima vez que decidas eliminar nuestras vidas.

\- Lo siento tanto – se disculpó ella.

\- Hay una forma en que esto se solucionaría de la mejor manera posible para mí – explicó él con malicia.

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que no le gustaría lo que venía.

\- Partiremos por cambiar nuestros apellidos – respondió él con una sonrisa deslumbrante – odio completamente Spinks y estoy absolutamente convencido que Hermione Malfoy suena mucho mejor.

* * *

N/A: Ahora si está terminado! Muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios. Me han hecho muy feliz! Quise dejar hasta aquí el epílogo, explicando los cabos sueltos de la situación de los muggles y su reinserción, pero dejando un espacio a la imaginación del final de ambos a su regreso. Además, quería un final feliz.

Estoy trabajando en la otra historia. Me he tenido que leer los libros nuevamente para poder ser precisa con algunas situaciones que van a ocurrir y aunque lo he disfrutado, demora bastante el progreso de escribir, no obstante es posible que el primer capítulo este dentro de los próximos días.

Nos leemos!


End file.
